Digimon Crest of Faith
by shinkuso77
Summary: It was 3 months after the event of the royal knights shin is acting strange and what happens to him? Started with 02 who were defeated by their old enemies and what does chaosmon does with shin?Arc 02:The fall of faith. Chapter 3 is up! Shion finds her spirit Pairings: Mainly Daikari,Rukato,etc. Being Re-written!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A new Beginning Detention(Davis POV)  
"Oh man I'm late! Curse and her detention!" I muttered to her teachings for nothing and an idea pop in my head what about go to the digital world and everyone must be waiting..  
At the computer lab "Guys sorry I'm late!" I come into the lab rushing in like a person who runs for 2 hours. "We knew davis TK told us you slept on lesson again.. Matt,the older digidestined says in a joking and grinning manner. "Then what are we waiting for Digi-Port Open!" The gate to the digital world open but it seems unstable and drag me into it.. "Where did he go he said he wanted to go to the digital world?" Matt muttered and becomes angry again.  
Unknown Part of the digital world.  
I see a boy with an orange spiky hair and black goggles with a red V sign with a black jeans sleeping in like somewhat a throne.. The shadow of the boy just pass through me and I followed him..  
Destroyed Castle I followed him to be exact and found the light orb again and turns into a digimon called a dorumon.  
Digimon Analyzer (Davis Voice)  
Dorumon, the beast digimon it is a very rare digimon that wonders alone.. It is said that the leader of the royal knights is a dorumon in his mega form alphamon. His power metal shouldn't be messed with..  
The dorumon grab my D-3 and D-terminal well I fall of course. "Well this is an old model but I can work with it.." The dorumon run with my D-3 and pull out something like my D-3 but way smaller like a watch. We were interrupted by a sound of a kuwagamon.  
Digimon Analyzer (Dorumon Voice)  
Kuwagamon,An insect type digimon. His power guillotine will cut you to pieces. Oh don't mention his scissors claw brrr..  
"Hey wake up" I shook the boy that is just like me in the sit but dorumon just shook his head and says it's useless unless.. My crest and his crest glow..  
"Well I've been waiting for you" The orb light that is inside of me comes out. "You're..." I want to said something but was interrupted by a kuwagamon attacking us.  
Our crest then didn't glow anymore and that boy wakes up. He is a spiky orange boy with black goggles, a red V-shirt sign and Black X mark jeans.  
"Uh how long have I been asleep?" The boy waked up from his slumber..  
"Done! Catch here Davis!" The dorumon knows my name and throws my D-3 and D-Terminal on the way.  
"Alpha where is my D-arc?" The boy asked.  
"Here you go shin.." He gives the boy's d-arc.. Well actually I was running in motion of kuwagamon..  
"A little help here!" I shouted.  
"Oh sure!" They replied..  
"Card Slash!"  
"Hyper Speed activate..."  
"Power Metal!" Alpha speed was like crazy even for a rookie.  
"Card Slash!"  
"Hyper Power Activate!"  
"Power Metal!"  
The attacks hit 2 times than before but I've seen it from somewhere before I can't remember.  
"Card Slash!"  
"Evolution plug in S!"  
"Evolution!"  
"Dorumon evolve too! Dorugamon!"  
Digimon Analyzer (Shin Voice)  
Dorugamon,The champion beast level digimon oh his power metal is pretty much the same but his cannonball is one that shouldn't be mess with!  
"Card slash!"  
"Angemon's Heaven's Knuckle!"  
"Heaven's Knuckle!" Dorugamon hits the kuwagamon back and uses his cannonball to finish him off.  
"CannonBall!"  
The kuwagamon turns into data but shin ordered dorugamon to absorb the data so that it wouldn't interfere.  
"Why did you just turn his data to your digimon?" I asked in not a believable manner.  
"Hmm dorugamon didn't have fresh data for a while and I didn't want him too but half of me wanted it.." Shin thinks about it and don't know why he did it but suddenly his and mine glow bright..  
Dream(Shin POV)  
"Huh where am I?" I asked myself. "Tell me what happen here" Davis asked but I just shook my head not knowing what happen...  
"Oh I'm fate, and I'm miracle" The two orb flew to us..  
"Wow wait I think faith never existed as a crest.." Shin asked to miracle.  
"Neither do I boy but faith here is very playful." Miracle shook faith down.  
"But I was the one that free him huhuhuhu" Faith laughed "Wait what do you mean free?" Shin asked both of them.  
"Ugh shin is it well you unconsciously let your friend davis here know.." Miracle tried to try the flashback.  
*flashback*  
Dream(Davis POV)  
"Where am I?" I asked myself but I realize that I was saved by someone else... But there is someone's voice calling help for me.. "Help Me!" He said that to me.  
"Help me! And I'll help you" The figure said and opens a portal out of the dream world.  
"Now defeat him!" The figure ordered and pushing me through the portal..  
"See ya later.." The dream end with Raidramon,Flamedramon and Exveemon get me to the digital world.  
*end of flashback*  
"Wait I never say that!" Shin argued.  
"Cause shin you never did I did!" Faith point himself in a good way..  
"Okay now you two get out of our realm!" The two force us out of the gate..  
"Kids" they said it and shook their heads.  
Outside digital world shinjuku..  
"Woah!" I screamed from the sky.  
"Ouch my back!" Davis landed on my back.  
"Ouchy.. My body doru~" Alpha was the one that suffer the most falling over me and davis at the same time..  
An arc saw us and give a figure..  
"Yamaki-san!" I waved at the camera.  
"You of all people" He sigh and getting us out of the digital world.  
Shinjuku "Hey shin where have you gone?" Takato the bearer and they say the leader of the eastern quadrant digital world asked me..  
"Nothing yamaki brought me and davis here" I handed to yamaki the data of kuwagamon that attacked for the past week.  
"Good job but what takes you so long?" Yamaki asked me.. Rika nonaka the girl with a renamon and takato's girlfriend uses the van to hit my head.  
"Oww! What was that for?" I shook my head a little.  
"What you did that for?" Davis tried to defend me.  
"Oh he took things too long" Rika said it in a cold manner.  
"Oh I oughta!" Davis wanted to pummel rika but someone stop him from the back.  
"Stop it rika,davis you two are acting like kids" Henry the chinese tamer said it."MOUMENTAI" oh and his partner a terrermon.  
"It's my business henry so back off!" Rika and davis was about to start round two when my body feels hot all of a sudden. Takato gives me a cool blanket to cool off while henry gives davis and rika a harshful word.  
"You two are acting like kids! So stop it!" "You did it.."  
"No you!"  
"You!"  
"You!"  
"You times infinity!"  
"I oughta wait I don't have a digimon"  
"I win spiky hair" Rika smirked at davis but I just smiled weakly at those two.  
"Don't move" Takato weakly said to me but I didn't care and I don't know what he will do to me.. "Well it will do today hahahaha" I lied.  
"Okay then but call us if you're hot again"  
"Sure thing Dino boy" well that is my nickname for takato.  
"Hey I thought I was the one with all the nickname" Rika was the one that is angry at me now..  
When I go outside of the room and part with the others...  
Davis POV.  
"Ugh my head hurts.." I feel my body getting weaker by the second well the others comforted me well I like the one named henry I guess...  
"Guys I think this davis has the same fever with shin I'll get the medicine" Henry quickly goes to the room checking for the medicine "I'll get the towel" Takato looked for the towels and rika stays with me..  
"Oh why must I stay with him?" Rika asked.  
"I don't want to stuck with you either okay!" I didn't want to start an argue with rika or it means doom for me.  
Well after henry gives me a medicine and takato compress me I feel a lot better but I've got a bad feeling about shin but I tried to get to nap it has been a long day.  
Next Day.  
Me and the others goes to shin's apartment well shin said he lives with his father but I don't know He just gives me the chill..  
Shin's apartment "Get back here child!" His father I think that was drunk was really gonna pummel shin on the ground but me,rika,henry and takato quickly give shin way to go out and then we go to the park for a better view..  
Park.  
"Shin why didn't you tell us your dad was a mad man?" We all pant from the running and the hitting.  
"If I tell you guys would you believe me?" We shook our head but we just caught that on tape and maybe shin could..  
"Well my mother left me when I was 4 with another man and that is why he is like that getting alcholic and stuff" Shin gave a wry smile.  
"Wait I was 4 that day wait then that means you're my twin?!" Davis asked.  
"Well yeah he just looks like you spiky hair red jacket.. Wait that is you davis?!" Shin was surprised he never knew he had a twin..  
"Unbelievable you two are twins.." Rika wanted to pass out but takato comfort her into not doing that..  
"Thanks takato" Rika smiled.  
"No problem my fox" Takato smiled.  
"Well one thing could we go to the police officer now I think I want to put this video on.."  
Well after a few days davis mother comes to shinjuku and finally gave the man of his life a good beating when she adopted shin to the family but it must be a few days after the family concussion that I can live with them.  
Park (No one POV.)  
"Well davis I just wanted to say you're a good twin" we laughed and seeing the sky make me thinks this is a new beginning and start for all of us..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SK77: Editing chapter 1 check! *still editing at chapter 2*  
Davis: well thank you for draken to make the author do it all over again.  
SK77: But I'm happy with it turns out more nice to read even the digimon can read it.  
Agumon: well this is cool *sees the first newly chapter*  
SK77: Now to sleep! *snores loudly*  
Davis: Oh brother well read and review until the author finish editing the other chapter are on hiatus! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is a redone of chapter 2 so I hope you enjoy like the last one...  
Disclaimer: I Don't own digimon Shin(Recap) Today was the happiest day of my life I've got to live with my real mother! Check! Well I'm moving in to odaiba! Goodbye my old friends in shinjuku*cried*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2: Meeting the new digidestined!  
1 week later (Shinjuku)  
Shin you're moving already?" Takato was mumbling at me in the train station.  
"Yeah but I'll visit don't worry!" I pat takato on the back and whispering to him not to hurt rika or I'll kill you kind of stuff.  
"Hey you're not my brother or anything!" Rika screamed at me after hearing that.  
"Hey shin our train is here" The train goes to odaiba ring...  
Train to odaiba... Train to odaiba!  
"Wait there it is bye henry,Rika takato! And say hello to guilmon for me!" I waved goodbye to them not wanting to cry...  
Train..  
"Shin it will be alright and why did you stuff alpha like a toy?" Davis asked.  
"Nothing it's just he always disappear and stuff.." I death glare at alpha for always disappearing and he acts like a toy..  
Odaiba Ugh you're so heavy!" Shin carried dorumon from the carrier but he disappeared again like renamon.  
"Well what is veemon doing to my room?" Davis wondered it's like a digimon party in there.  
"Oohhhh vee is gonna mess your room" Shin whispered and making davis run fast from the train station.  
"Ugh figures..." I walked slowly while wearing his black hood while hearing 30 second to mars-From yesterday.  
"They are so predictable" alpha reappeared besides me.  
"I know now disappear and walked behind my shadows" I replied.  
"Yes shin" He disappears..  
Davis House..  
"I can't believe my son was treated like that by dan I wish he doesn't suffer like this.." My mother muttered before we entered the room.  
"Mom!" I rushed into the room while hugging her..  
"Shin.." My mother cried a lot while hugging me tightly.  
"Well how is it making dad like that?" I asked.  
"It felt good he is a really bad man that doesn't even care about family" My mother mumbled and muttered about how life before this.  
"Well I'm home I forgot about the-. Davis dad or my step father comes back home I don't know what he do.  
"I forgot my documents dear" That was the answer he could think off. He looked at me with a disbelief.  
"Wait you're that kid who won the international acoustic guitar" Davis dad was a fan I think.  
"Well everybody knows me I guess.." I blushed and quickly plays my guitar but this time only instrumental.  
"wait is he your son my dear clara?" Davis dad asked.  
"Of course he is Roy.." My mother blushed.  
"Well mom uh mr motomiya.." I didn't get pleasant with dad.  
"Call me dad" Mr motomiya ordered me to.  
"Okay dad could I get to my room I think I'm having a headache" I don't know where to go into my room.  
"Well help me carry my bag" I help davis in getting his bag I don't know what make it seems so heavy or something but it feels like a ton of rocks.  
"Wow you're so wonderful" I teased davis but davis just go straight to his room checking it's messy and unknown liquid I don't know what he puts off anyway.  
"Veemon! What did you do to my room?" As he shouted it veemon was mustering pasta and other things everywhere.  
"Um hi davish" Veemon gulp and tried to run from him but somebody or digimon stop it.  
"Hey there vee" alpha smiled from behind.  
"Hehehe woah how nice to see my brother again" He sweat dropped and tried to run over for shin's help "Wow davis your room is a masterpiece" I teased davis again well not that painful. We clean up his room sparkly clean.  
"Okay vee talk!" Davis shouted at veemon.  
"Yeah vee talk.." Alpha whispered veemon in the back.  
"I hate you!" Veemon screamed.  
"Why thank you my little vee" alpha also uses sarcasm like me..  
"Well if onee-san said so" Veemon apologized to davis and shin.  
"Now that's better!" Alpha wins the arguements and huffed in victory.  
"How come onee-san got the coolest tamer and I don't no offense davish." Veemon struck in words.  
"Hmm shin did you think so?" Alpha asked me but I don't know what to answer and has been a long day well I just said nah it isn't true.. And went back to my room and start packing and have a nap for a while well you know the rest of the day..  
Next Day!  
I've come to school but a certain devimon stopped me and grab me pulling me away from alpha. "Let Me Go!"  
"It is what my upperups wants" He just said that and flap his wing and flew..  
Unknown Place.  
"I thought he wouldn't leave shinjuku but I was wrong" The long hair girl with purple D-arc was laughing at my misery.  
Oh don't worry next time we'll get them The blue haired boy with a grey D-Arc chuckled while holding his book.  
Oh we will alright The spiky red boy who has a magenta d-arc was enthusiast with my work..  
(TK POV)  
"Wait a devimon? Okay patamon let's finish him! My D-3 glow.  
"Patamon evolve too! Angemon!"  
"Hand Of Faith!"  
The attack flew on devimon while I catches this boy on the ground.  
"You're alright?" I asked.  
"I'm fine well angemon look out behind you!" He warned me about it and Angemon uses his holy rod to guard them.  
"Shadow Hand!"  
"Hand of Faith!"  
The two clash while shin sent a message with TK's D-terminal when I wasn't looking.  
To: Kari Hey kari long time no see hey I need help and if you're still at school and bring gatomon here!  
-Shin-  
My d-terminal beep at the sound of that and make me knew who sent that.  
From: Kari Okay uh shin?! Wait you're that shin okay I'm coming! Just wait for me! There okay!  
-Kari-  
"Nice one" I said to shin but he just tremble in all the darkness like kari did.  
"Too much darkness" That is all he muttered.  
Kari POV "Okay gatomon you can get out of that dress now" I ordered her to do that.  
"I smell like fish flakes" Gatomon purred down on me.  
"Sheesh it isn't that bad is it?" I asked gatomon to be hurry and digivolve to angewomon.  
"Gatomon digivolve too! Angewomon!"  
The celestial digimon stood proud and let me on the back while us was searching for tk's signal.  
At the park(No one POV)  
"Is that all you've got from fighting me angemon?" Devimon use sarcasm on him but angemon didn't care about it while a voice came..  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
Shin was amazed on this digimon well for all it's an ultimate..  
"Razor Wing!"  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
Shin was speachless but more or less rika can beat that thing in 15 minutes.  
"Okay I'm done playing now!" Devimon angered.  
"Kari use heaven's charm and tk I need you to trust me with your D-3." Shin acts like a know it all battle strategy.  
"Okay but I don't know how it lasts" TK uses a nervous turn but now he was intense.  
"I know that" shin muttered at himself for having alpha waiting at school as a pet.  
"Skill unlocked.. Now! Angewomon!" Shin ordered angewomon using her Heaven's charm..  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
"Omni Typhoon!"  
Angemon new move turns devimon into data and angemon absorbs it.  
"Wait I don't want to but it feels so good" Angemon felt the pleasure.  
"Well for beginners you're good angemon" Shin smiled at angemon.  
"Wait where is your partner shin?" Angemon asked shin.  
"You'll know soon enough" Shin smiled thanked tk and kari but it's already 10 A.M. And they know they are late..  
At school TK and kari got detention because you know who.. Shin well he is a new student so the teachers let it slide.  
Math Lesson Miss satoshi bring a new student kari,tk and davis looks like they were blown away at the new appearance..  
"My name is Shin Kuso I hope I have a great time with you all" Shin bowed in embarrassment but that didn't stop him from looking at the three and smile.  
After school.  
"Well kari,TK good luck with detention" I smiled at them but tk grinned at me and giving me a glare when suddenly..  
"Blammmm!"  
An explosion outside of school occured and stood a gabumon x and a blue haired with a d-arc.  
We ran outside to see the figure smiling he only said hey there old buddy with a grin on his face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SK77: well that's done and I kinda cut the battle scene for the next chapter and 13 to go *typing while sipping coffee*  
Kari: wait you get us in detention shin?  
Shin: Hey! Author wanted it not me!  
Davis: Would you two stop fighting! And kari is my girlfriend!  
*Kari blushed*  
Shin: well while we settle our differences please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Shin Kuso 77: I will try to update regularly oh and in this chapter is slightly hint of enemies plan.

Davis: Sure you do.. And why do you have to make the bad guys cool?

ShinKuso77: Oh and you're gonna get it if you don't do what I say *pulls out a teaser*

Davis: Okay okay! I give

ShinKuso77: Good and now on to the disclaimers

Davis: Shin doesn't own digimon he just own his OC's.

ShinKuso77: Good... Back to the story.

Chapter 3: Magnamon Revealed

Meanwhile,(Shin POV)

Why did you do this fang? Shin asked

Oh it's simple you betrayed us Fang said.

What I betrayed you? No no that isn't what I do and... Shin tried to explain.

I'm sick of your explanation! Garurumon! Fang ordered.

Eingetsu! Were garurumon attacks dorugamon and it de-digivolve into dorumon.

Alpha! Shin said

Shin... Alpha said weakly.

A voice of attacks comes in and attacked were garurumon by surprise.

Excalibur! The first voice said.

Magna Blast! The second voice said

Celestial Arrow! The third voice said

Sorry we're late shin.. TK said

I think you need to watch your step Kari said politely.

And we have magnamon to help us davis said.

Okay this is the final attack.. Wolf-! His communicator turned on.

Move back the person said.

Heh your lucky this time shin and your friends here won't get so lucky when I done with you hahaha! He disappeared along with were garurumon.

Who is he anyway? TK asked

Oh he is my friend shin said

What that's your friend?! Davis was shocked.

Yeah and I can't fight him shin said..

Why?! Kari said

Cause when he appeared my.. My best friend must be nearby Shin replied.

Shin I'm sorry alpha said.

Nah it's fine alpha you did great shin said.

Hey how did you stay that long as magnamon veemon?

I don't know. It usually takes us 15 minutes in battle Magnamon said

Or maybe shin's upgrade TK said

Wait a minute I didn't upgrade anything your crest just respond to my D-3 shin confused.

Wait so you didn't upgrade anything? TK said

Nope I guess sorry shin said

But why I can turn to magnamon this long? Magnamon said.

Ugh.. His head becomes hurt like crazy he pulls his head but then his left eye turns purple.

(Davis POV)

It is cause you and I have a long story to go Davis a voice in shin said he seems so calm.

What?! So that's why I didn't sleep at class Davis said

Not just that you are a great digidestined fighting in odaiba when the D-Reaper appears Shin said

Wait me?! Davis said

Yeah you davis you fought bravely with your magnamon but you unlocked something else but that's another time. shin said his eyes returned to normal.

Me?! Wield magnamon?! His head began to hurt

*flashback*(Pre D-reaper)

Davis watch out! Veemon said

DoruGreymon protect veemon! Shin said.

I can't shin it's too late alpha said

Davis said Veemon!

Takato said what is that thing?!

Veemon Golden Armor Digivolve too!

Magnamon, Radiance of Miracle!

Magna Full Blast! He blasted all of the D-Reaper Agents in sight and keep fighting.

Wow shin said

Okay! Metal Meteor! Alpha launches a large sphere that ends the battle for the time being.

You're alright davis? Shin said

Sure do shin and this D-Ark Rocks. He has a little blue,Red and golden D-Ark.

Shin only smiled seeing him happy.

*end of flashback*

Okay now what shin said

I don't know we should go home davis said.

Yeah let's go back shin said.

See ya later TJ Davis said

It's TK TK said.

Um davis here is something for you she gives a light kiss on the cheek.

Davis blushed

Oh I wish my best friend is here.. Shin said

Who is your best friend they asked

My best friend is.. Shin said

Unknown Place

Shion you know what you must do.. The figure said.

Yes master.. The curly purple hair said.

Then go and don't fail me.. The figure goes back to his throne.

Yes master.. Shion said

(Shin POV)

Why must he remember about magnamon? I said.

Hey shin... Davis comes in to my room.

What?! Shin said in a bad mood tone.

I want to know why magnamon came Davis said

Oh why don't you ask your partner he seems to know shin said.

Why did you two siblings fight alpha said.

Uh I just don't know alpha I can't think straight right now maybe shion would do the same... He said.

You can go to ultimate and mega didn't you? Davis said

How did you-? Shin gasped.

Tell me everything davis said.

Okay fine shin sigh

I'll tell the short version anyway. He added

Anyway works davis said.

Okay first off why can your veemon can go a long time with magnamon now? Right? Shin asked

Davis nodded. He just sit there while hanging on veemon (A/N: Why not veemon you see that will be explained later on).

Cause your veemon here in his previous cycle was a royal knight and he also can turn into magnamon I think that egg of miracles just trigger itself just like when you fight kimeramon shin explained.

A royal what? Davis said

A royal Knight veemon said.

Wow he didn't use h words alpha applause.

I don't okay I just like spelling it wrong to make everyone laughed veemon angered.

Okay I see that vee just chill davis said.

Okay well your veemon can digivolve into a legendary digimon called veedramon a champion that can match up to an ultimate.

What?! Davis was shocked

Well when you used the digi egg of miracle it shorted out and you can't evolve to Ex-veemon due to your D-Ark that is when you triggered I mean mess with your D-ark and evolve your veemon to Veedramon to fight off the D-reaper again then it evolves to Aero Veedramon where it has more fire power and has wings. Where you fight daemon in the d-reaper and we were seperated. I fight a DEXmon Shin explained.

Wait a DEXmon what was that? Davis said.

It's my counterpart and it steals digicores but gallantmon save me in a right time and win alpha continued.

Yeah shin said

Oh and what about the last davis asked?

Ulforce Veedramon one of the guardian of the king and one of the royal knights member there are 7 of them alpha said.

Wait 7 that much? Davis said

Me,Omnimon,Gallantmon, Magnamon,Dynasmon,Crusadermon and you Ulforce Veedramon the first 7 but there came Examon,Sleiphmon and Craniamon I presume but we royal knights are only be summoned if the digital world is in crisis Alpha said seriously.

And why am I not in an in-training stage? Veemon said

Hmm you have the memory of ulforce that is what happens I guess well I don't have an in-training form so I'm free of charge Alpha said proudly.

Sure.. Veemon irritated.

So that sums it oh yeah when you reach ulforce you defeat daemon but he isn't defeated he absorbs the d-reaper and becomes Daemon Super Ultimate shin said.

So what's next? Davis said.

Uh me,takato and you defeated it by using our higher form but you must know it later since you've just regained your memory shin said nervously.

Sure hey aren't you sleepy? Davis said.

Nope I'm 100% awake shin said.

Oh and you're sure not to put in it. You sure seems tired. Shin's face is pale like a ghost davis worried.

No I'm not you're over reacting now go back to your room shin said.

Sure thing let's go veemon he grab veemon and goes to his room.

One of this days shin muttered.

Okay shin you seemed troubled well you and him are 11 to 12 why is that? Alpha said.

Uh maybe he acts all cheerful but as I was talking he is depressed just like me like when I feel when he use Ulforce Future Mode.

*flashback*

Hmm.. Ulforce can we made it? Davis said.

Sure we can ulforce muttered.

Haha you're too easy said daemon.

You know what I don't know what the future is like! But I can't fall into despair like this I must keep myself from that let's go Ulforce! Future Mode!

*end of flashback*

That still rings my bell hmm maybe it has to do with the digidestined oh well it's his problem not mine shin said.

I'm curious he is hiding behind his masks but why? Alpha wondered.

Cause he is a little happy guy on the outside but in the inside he is just like us trying to keep them happy and make a fool out of myself well not me I guess my friends well they are happy and I'm happy but takato isn't saying his part he doesn't seems to like me hanging with everyone. I began to cry.. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SK77: Well that was a whole new cliff hanger

Davis: Yeah and it rips my dialogue

Takato: *enters the room* When did I get in?

SK77: Oh you'll get in at the next chapter since I like takato.

Rika: *strangling author* Don't you dare touch him

SK77: Renamon if you would please *still breathing from rika's struggle*

Renamon: Read and Review and no flames and Guilmon kinda cute.

SK77: Yeah that and guilmon is cute. Matta na! Oh and a critize review can help me write faster! Next Time it's the tamers. And soory for the short chapter


	4. Chapter 4

SK77: Hey there those of you wanted to see takato in action well you can cheers yay

The digidestined glare.

SK77: What is it looking at me like that*runs behind to the tamers*

TK: Why didn't you continue our story *gives a grin to author*

SK77: For all you know this will reveal the second enemy you should be happy!

Rika: Yeah digidestined you should be happy we are here! We let you slide with one enemy *cold tone*

Takato: And what is great about digidestined anyway?! *started a fight*

SK77: *sees a fight between digidestined and tamers* Hey wanna watch Ryo,Ken? *gives them a popcorn*

Ryo: This is masterpiece!

Ken: While they are fighting I'll be the one doing the disclaimers.

SK77: Do It!

Ken: Shin doesn't own digimon only his OC's and let's watch this wonderful fight *eats popcorn while sitting on the chair.

SK77: Sure Hmm let's begin the story! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4: Trouble in shinjuku

(Takato POV)

I was walking to yamaki's office like always with Rika,Henry and Ryo who just goes back from his trip.

What are you doing without me guys huh? Ryo said

Me and Rika are dating Takato said.

Takato! Rika blushed.

Hehe Good luck and I heard henry you're into Jeri aren't you? Ryo teased.

Why does everyone know! Henry cursed on himself.

That is overdue is it? Takato said.

Sure hehehe Ryo laugh.

Hey anyone wants to... Before takato tried to tell anyone about going to odaiba a large explosion erupted outside.

Guys hurry trouble Yamaki said from his communicator

Okay yamaki-san we better get there! Takato exclaimed

They nodded and run to the scene of the accident.

At the park

Good afternoon Digidestined as myself should say my self the purple curly haired girl said She was using a pink T-shirt with V blue designed and Black Jeans and a justice crest.

Who are you! Takato asked.

Oh if you want to know why don't you fight me here! Knightmon!The girl said.

Watch out guys this knightmon brings bad news

Name: Knightmon

Type: Warrior

Attribute: Data

Family: Metal Empire

Description: He is a medieval knight digimon who serve a royal knight named Crusadermon... His attacks are Berserker sword,Electric Sword and the duel..

Well that is easy for us rika said.

You think? The girl said

Let's do it guys!

Card Slash! They said

Evolution!

Guilmon evolve too! Growlmon!

Renamon evolve too! Kyuubimon!

Terriermon evolve too! Gargomon!

Matrix evolution!

Growlmon evolve too! WarGrowlmon!

Kyuubimon evolve too! Taomon!

Gargomon evolve too! Rapidmon!

Rapid Fire!

Atomic Blaster!

Talisman Of Light!

The three attacks collided and bring a big explosion..

Did we do it? Taomon said

The knightmon wasn't harm at all.

Now it's my turn! Berserker Sword! The knightmon said

They all dodge it except Wargrowlmon who used his armor to guard but still takes damage. Takato also feels the damage.

Homing Missile! Rapidmon said..

Thousand Spells! Taomon wraps the enemy with her talisman and detonate it.

Haha you've got to be kidding me the knightmon said.

This guys was supposed to be the one that defeated the D-Reaper it's a bluff The girl laugh menacingly.

Ready guys? Takato said

They nodded!

Matrix evolution!

Matrix evolution Takato said

Guilmon evolve too! Gallantmon!

Matrix Evolution

Matrix evolution! Rika said

Renamon evolve too! Sakuyamon!

Matrix evolution

Matrix evolution! Henry said

Terriermon evolve too! MegaGargomon!

Shield Of Joust!

Gargo Missiles!

Spirit Strike!

Tch they evolve should we my mistress?

Sure we will knightmon! The girl said hanging out her D-Ark with a purple sign..

Matrix Evolution!

Matrix Evolution! The girl said..

Kotemon evolve too! Crusadermon!

Scanner

Name: Crusadermon

Type: warrior

Attribute: Virus, Virus Buster

Description: A royal knight who sways justice and preserve justice in digital world her attacks are Spiral Masquerade,Fist of Fear,Laser Lattice,scarlet Tempest!

I,Crusadermon will crush you to pieces. Scarlet Tempest! Crusadermon said and whirl around causing Mega gargomon to fall.

MegaGargomon! Gallantmon and Sakuyamon said.

I'm fine Megagargomon stands again.

Mega Barrage! Mega gargomon attacks with his gun but misses due to Crusadermon speed.

Royal Saber! Gallantmon said striking at Crusadermon.

You'll pay for that hmm wait a minute your that gallantmon that I heard about then how about you join me and we can take this world together how was that sound? Crusadermon said.

Hmm tempting but no! I stand here and will vanish you forever! Gallantmon replied.

So be it! Fist Of Fear! She attacks Gallantmon and gallantmon seperated into Takato and guilmon.

He is too powerful... Takato struggle to stand up.

Amethyst Wind! Sakuyamon creates a cherry blossom attack and Rika began to chant.

Grahh! Crusadermon said as he was falling for another building.

Oh you're so gonna get it! Crusadermon said.

Bring it! Rika and Sakuyamon said.

Meanwhile(Shin POV)

Wait it started to rain.. I've got a bad feeling about this shin thought.

Hey shin what are you thinking? Davis plays wrestle with him from behind.

Could we go to shinjuku? Shin said

Huh why? Davis asked

I've just got a bad feeling that's all shin said.

Well I better get everyone davis said.

No! We must go alone the two of us shin said.

Okay then I'll go get veemon.

Hmm alpha can you hear me? Shin telepathy with alpha.

What shin? Alpha asked.

Let's do it here nobody is around shin said.

Okay I'll be on my way! Alpha said as a form of dorugamon.

1 hour later.

You're ready davis? Shin asked.

Sure do davis grab his D-ark.

Let's go follow my lead.. Unite with your partners feelings and.. Their D-ark Glows...

Evolution Sequence!

Matrix Evolution!

Matrix Evolution! Shin said

Dorumon evolve too! An image of Dorugamon and Dorugreymon appeared and change into a black knight..Alphamon!

I feel the same way with veemon.. Davis said.

Me too davis let's get to work together till the end buddy! Veemon said.

*flashback*

He remembers everything about veemon,shin,rika,Takato and henry but most of all kari where she and gatomon sacrificed them self so that davis can use his Future Mode..

I know let's do it veemon! He said.

*end of flashback*

Matrix Evolution!

Matrix Evolution! Davis said..

Evolution Sequence..

Veemon united with davis and an image of veedramon,Aero veedramon,Then burst comes out from the blue flame... Ulforce Veedramon! The blue winged dragon appear

*End of transform Sequence*

Let's go! Alphamon said

Wait for us everyone we will come.. Davis thought..

Back at shinjuku(Rika POV)

Hey takato you alright? Sakuyamon asked.

Sure do but look behind you.. Takato warned.

Laser Lattice! Crusadermon said and attack sakuyamon and seperate them into rika and renamon.

You're so gonna get it Megagargomon enraged..

Gargo Missiles! He attacks crusadermon.

Spiral Masquerade! She said and seperated Megagargomon and turning back to henry and terriermon.

One more time Scarlet-. But before she can do that two voice came and attacks.

Seiken GrandAlpha!

Shining V Force!

The two attacks hit and sending crusadermon away...

Sorry we're late alpha said

Yeah got to take care some business Ulforce said

Shin! Davis! Glad you could made it! Takato said

Sure we do watch out alpha guarded takato and the others from Crusadermon Laser Lattice.

Next time you guard I attacked Alpha said.

Agreed! Ulforce said.

MOMENTAI! Terriermon said.

Guilmon hungry.. Guilmon said.

That is all he cared about Renamon said.

Uh let's try again guilmon! Takato said but nothing happens.

Okay the digimons are too tired to evolve right now alpha warned.

Yeah me too Renamon said.

Well let's finish this ulforce said.

Sure do shin said.

Dragon Breath! Another voice said.

Dynasmon? Crusadermon said.

Retreat Crusadermon it's a battle we can't win.. Dynasmon said

Fine she sigh but know this the next time we've met you're all history! With that they disappear.

Them?! Shin thought. His head began to hurt.. He and alpha separated.

That it can't be! That voice shion and.. Jack grahh.. Why are they doing this?! Shin muttered.

Wait they are your friends shin? Takato said.

Yeah they are my friends from my first adventure but I can't tell it yet. Shin said.

Davis said uh well there was four and their name is.. Davis wanted to say but shin gave a death glare. On the other hand nevermind davis said.

Wait so there are 4 of them?! Rika asked.

Yeah and it's an Metal Garurumon X,Crusadermon,Dynasmon and their leader Omnimon X.

Wait it's that digimon is similar somehow? Davis said

I don't know but I think we are going to find out shin said.

Meanwhile

The figure standing there opening his hood was a high school boy who sits in the throne with his omnimon form while Dynasmon,Metal Garurumon X and Crusadermon bowing waiting his order.

Let the game begins he chuckle menacingly...

Davis: Wait who is that?!

SK77: Yup and I'm keeping it a secret*evil laugh*

Kari:who is it tell us!*strangling SK77*

SK77: Well at least no one will suspect him until someone knew *pointing at my OC*

Shin: Wait me?!

Takato: Yeah buddy! Good luck!

Shin: I've got a bad feeling about this *gulp*

Davis: Oh and this is gonna be good *chuckle*

SK77: I better go before kari knew *runs for his life*

Kari: Come back here *chasing SK77*

Davis: Read and review! And he is a lot smarter well he and me though and I always acts stupid!

SK77: Rika help!

Rika: Okay well. I'll help but you owe me.

SK77: Okay I owe you that dress well be destroyed when in the prom.

Rika: Deal!*protecting SK77 from kari*

Davis: Wow takato you're girlfriend is strong.

Takato: Sure she is davis sure she is*watching SK77 being guarded by rika*


	5. Chapter 5

Davis: Sorry SK77 is busy today so someone else is writing! Cause busy with theater class and his birthday peace...

Guilmon: Pick me! Pick me!

Davis: Nope SK77 said no pets allowed to write until further notice

Guilmon said: Shoot!

Davis: Uh Ryo could you write?!

Ryo: Sure just gives me the brackets and you're good to go.

Ken: I warned you davis if ryo is writing means bad news.

Davis: Sure sure alright disclaimer I don't own digimon there oh and it's the author's birthday

Takato: You mean yesterday

Davis: Okay we better run...

Takato: why?

Davis :*pointing at omnimon* Omnimon is going to attack us...

Ryo: Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Agumon's Comeback

(No One POV)

Taichi was walking with his hands on and kicking the trashcan.

"Kuuuussooo!" Taichi said.

Shin was seeing everything and he can't seem to wonder what happen to tai-san?

He approach taichi and asked what were happening to tai

"What now shin?" Tai asked

"Oh um nothing I thought you are having a bad time" Shin said.

"Not your business" Tai walked off pissed.

"Hmm tai-san?" Shin asked.

(Tai POV)

"Matt can have all he wants huh oh no! He has to steal the love of my life with that Christmas thingy..." I muttered.

"Hmm what was that?" He sees an agumon X searching for something and it's his agumon.

"I'm searching for my partner where is he?" Agumon asked.

"Um you mean me" tai said and pointing his fingers.

"Tai! I'm so glad I see you.." Agumon said and hugs him

"Huh why is it agumon?" Tai asked

"Uh there is a crisis in this world and this enemy has been wandering around carelessly" agumon explained.

"So what is the stake but why didn't gennai told us?" Tai asked.

"Tai but this time I need you" agumon said and plead

"Okay and I'm off alone anyway agumon" tai muttered.

"Oh no no tai you have to lead another team" agumon tried explaining

"Me lead?!" Tai wondered.

"Yeah and they need a leader well I suppose" Agumon said.

"Okay I'll do it!" Tai said...

"Good" agumon thought.

"Okay so what is this thing?" Tai said as he have an orange courage symbol D-ark on his hand.

"Hmm that is your D-ark.." Agumon replied

"Cool" tai jumping in joy

"Okay let's get on to business.." Agumon said.

Evolution!

"Agumon Evolve too! Greymon X!"

There stood agumon but with his X antidote.

"Hey not here!" Tai warned.

"Okay" agumon de-digivolve back to his rookie form.

"Okay now hide okay we don't want anyone to find out" Tai winked.

"Okay tai!" Agumon hides...

"Whew that was close!" Tai said and sweat dropped

"Tai I smell digimon" agumon said

"Maybe it's them..." Tai thought.

"I don't like this digimon.." Agumon said.

Bell Rang...

"Oh no it's science class stay where you are okay" Tai said

"Okay tai.." Agumon nodded

Tai left and goes to his class knowing that he would find a lame excuse.

(Davis POV)

Bell Rang...

Ting Tong!

"Hmm what is this scent?" Davis said.

"It's an X antidote" Veemon said.

"Hey how did you get to class?" Davis said.

"Uh I come like renamon now I guess" veemon said.

"Sureeeee... You dooo..." Davis teased.

"Hmm it's an agumon and it's weird why did he even here" veemon said.

"Yeah.. Hey hikari-chan! Wanna go with me to the canteen?!" Davis asked.

Sure davis maybe after this! Kari said.

"Well kari you can go I can do this alone" shin said and ordered.

"Okay shin well uh if you want to I guess" she goes to the canteen with davis accompanying her.

(Shin POV)

"I smell digimon and it's like us" shin thought

"Maybe it's just you" alpha said from the D-ark.

"No it isn't and I'm done now to hmm I smell jealousy and courage that way.. It's beside the teachers room!" Shin warned.

"Okay I'll help doru~" Alpha said.

"Okay then let's go" Shin said...

At the office(Tai POV)

"Uh what is wrong with my science project?" Tai asked

"Oh it's nothing but I'm surprised no flaws it's perfect" the teacher said

Then why am I called here? Tai asked

"Well Taichi yagami since you scored the highest you can go home after the break it's a promise and I don't want to break my promise.." The teacher said happily.

"Wow! Really?! My dumbest idea is the highest?" He thought

"You had a good future in front of you yagami taichi and I hoped in the future" the teacher said

He then close the door. With a happy joy.

"Um tai-san what's wrong?" shin asked

"I've just pass my science work with flying colors!" Tai said and jumping.

Oh.. Uh tai-san did you see an agumon here with an X sign? Shin asked.

"Nope why did you asked" he lied

"Nothing I'm just curious that's all and I can feel greymon through my spine" Shin explained.

"Uh well got to go I was dismissed just now so see ya!" Tai runs as fast as he can to the class..

Class(Tai POV)

Tai pack his bag and wanted to go home when matt and sora get to class.

"Tai what's up?" the straight hair boy said (A/N: All and all he is the vocalist of the teenage wolves)

So tai what's wrong you barely talked to us Sora worried.

"Now she is worried about me.. Well Forget it she broke my heart the first time" Tai thought

Um tai to earth! matt said.

"Uh sorry matt I was just you know not in my game lately so bye..." He said running outside the class.

"Hey why is he going home.." Matt said

Bell Rang(Matt POV)

"Uh teach why is taichi home early?" Matt asked.

"Oh it's his gift for scoring the project perfectly" said

"Really? Taichi scored perfect that's ridiculous and his idea project was the craziest" Matt thought.

"What well that was crazy even for tai?!" Sora thought.

The class was amazed no one scored perfect in yuki-san's class.

"Okay now open your books on page..." The teacher said...

Home/Apartment(Tai POV)

"That shows them!" Tai said

"Tai dear why did you go home early?" Her mother asked

"Uh mom the teacher said so and in that class if one of them got perfect that person can go home they can go home fast" Tai said while drinking the juice and eating her mom's cooking even though it wasn't edible.

"Hmm maybe you've matured a lot" Her mom said.

"Mom did you ever add salt in your cooking?" Tai asked

"Yes but just a little and I didn't even add the other ingredients" Her mom said to taichi.

"Well mom maybe I can help you cook better" Tai said.

"Sure if you let me help with your math's" Her mom said

"Sure mom I'm glad to.. He said in a happy tone.." The first time he was happy with her mother's taking care of him.

At his room

"Tai it's hot!" Agumon complained.

"Sorry agumon oh and here is my mom's cooking" Tai gives the cookie.

"Is this edible the last time I eat it I barf"!"Agumon said

"It's 100% edible and I help mom cook it.. And it's called agumon's cookie cause it has your face in it!" Tai said in joy

"Sure it is.." Agumon snickered but when he eats it he can't stop and the cookie mess was at his mouth.

"You're funny.. I haven't seen that in a long time" Tai laughed.

"Tai!" Agumon run in circles catching tai but it failed instead tai do the same thing.

"Haha I win agumon" Tai said and wrestle him.

"But it still feels empty inside but why?" Tai asked himself.

"Tai is something wrong?" Agumon asked.

"I'm just you know jealous of matt he is charming,cool, has sora as a girlfriend and He is so lucky while me I wanted to tell her but I can't..." Tai began to cry softly.

"Do you want revenge?" Agumon asked

"Huh revenge?" Tai said.

"Well you can show him what you are made off and I can help you tai" Agumon said seriously.

"Sure I would loved too! If it is taking sora from him! I'll do it!" He said in a snickering voice and evil laugh.

Then hold that device and say matrix evolution and we can have our revenge Agumon said.

"Matrix Evolution? But not here okay.." Tai said

"Yeah sure. Anywhere is fine" agumon muttered.

Outside of the apartment.

Matrix Evolution!

*Start of Evolution Sequence*

"Matrix Evolution!" Tai said

"Tai I will help you in all I can have courage and you can do it" Agumon X said.

"Thank you Agumon and now let's show them what power we've got!" Tai smiled

"Agumon evolved too!"

The picture of agumon,Greymon,Metal Greymon and Wargreymon Dispersed and turns into...

"Omnimon X!" They said..

*end of the evolution sequence*

"Let's get this started huh?" Tai said

"Sure but first off you must attack this guy named alphamon" Agumon said.

"Alphamon?!" Tai know that name before but he can't put it where.

"And a boy has him" Agumon informed.

"Whoever it is I will defeat him" Tai determined

"That's the spirit!" Agumon said

They set off to find this alphamon guy.

Meanwhile,(Shin POV)

"Huh?! What was that?!" Shin said

"Watch out shin!" Alpha warned.

"Supreme Cannon!" The figure attacks

them... With a garurumon cannon.

"What digimon is that?!" Shin asked

"Omnimon X vaccine and a royal knight his attacks are all delete,Supreme Cannon and Transcendent Sword." Alpha explained.

"What all delete?" Shin shocked.

"All delete is an ability that destroy us if we touch the attack" Alpha explained.

"Oh man... But that voice it's similar to? Whom I forgot" Shin said.

"Fight me!" The omnimon said

"Argghhh!" Shin screamed in pain..

"Shin?" Alpha said in concern.

" That digimon is someone I can't fight.. That voice, that sound that feet it's taichi-san's!" Shin said

"So you figured it out but it's too late now" That omnimon attacks shin but was guarded by an attack.

"Transegrity Shield!" The voice said..

"Davis!" Shin said

"Yo! And what do we have here an omnimon wait haha I know who he is you're taichi-san right?" Ulforce said.

"So you two figure out no matter I shall dispose of you two.. All Delete!" He draws his sword and slash them...

"Hmm not bad.. But I'm better!" Shin said

Matrix evolution!

"Matrix Evolution!" Shin said

Dorumon evolve too! Alphamon!

"Seiken Grand Alpha!"

"Shining V Force!"

The two attacks hits but omnimon only dodge the attacks and attacks with his transcendent sword to alpha.

"Digitalize Of Soul!"

Alphamon spread his wings and attack with a large green wave energy blast.. "It's Useless. Supreme cannon!"Omnimon said and alphamon de-digivolve to shin and alpha.

"Now for the pest" he continued.

"Dragon Impulse X!" Ulforce covers itself with dragon aura and attacks omnimon in the process.

"You! Transcendent Blade" Omnimon said as he put his sword.

"Ulforce Saber!" Ulforce said deflecting omnimon's attack.

"Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon fired his cannon at ulforce and ulforce falls from the sky returning veemon and Davis altogether.

"Now what do I do with you?" Omnimon said.

"Hmm let me fried them" Agumon said.

"No no we got to play this right" tai said.

"Let them be then?" Agumon asked

"Yeah oh but to add a little spice" tai nodded and they left without killing the both of them and gives a dark aura to shin just a little.

"This will give him the doubts haha! One day he will join us" He laugh evilly.

No no you can't do that agumon said.

"But I did agumon this is my new tactic leaving a gift and he will return and the real part begins.." "He will destroy them for us" tai thought evilly.

"Let's go back" agumon said.

"Ah everyone is waiting" Tai said as he leave.

Davis: well that was a rip off

*SK77 comes in and see ryo typing*

Ryo: oh it's finish for this chapter.

SK77: Good *whistle*

Davis: well why did you chose ryo?

SK77: Cause hmm I don't know but next time I'm not writing this.. Guilmon will.

Guilmon: Yay I get to write..

SK77: Oh and thanks for Dragon Digi Hearts for pointing me how to write this *the crowds cheer* you're so kind and this is my birthday gift 2 chapter in one day..

Davis: Cause You'll always update on pc everyday *sigh*

SK77: Nope I just wanted to reveal taichi as a bad guy no biggie.

TK: Wow awesome job making taichi a bad guy but why?

SK77: That will be explained later!

Kari: Why did you make my brother evil *cry*

Davis: Okay you've done it now! And you make me weaker.

SK77: Nope I make it balance for the first fight anyway.. I don't know how long is this fic.. But there will be a sequel though *spoilers*

Ken: why am I and Ryo not in the part?

SK77: Cause you're main part is in the sequel oops..

Takato: Ooohhh! Spoilers again

SK77: Me and my big mouth! Oh and my theater is a success yay!

Rika: Please read and review!

SK77: And no flames I had enough for one day!

Davis: why are we not tortured by SK77?

SK77: Cause we are going to eat a big cake with all of you I spared some! *bring out the big cake and eat with the tamers and digidestined*

Veemon: SeeYaLater! *eating with full mouth*

Gatomon: Don't eat with your mouth full!

Veemon: Okay! He gulp his food.

They all laugh and sing..


	6. Chapter 6

SK77: Okay today guilmon I need you to write it like this *whisper to guilmon*

Guilmon: Okie Dokie and that guilmon bread..

SK77: Yeah 1000 of them and. You know what... *pointing at renamon*

Guilmon: Yosh!*he began to write like a sharpening machine.

SK77: That is what I call work..

Takato: Guilmon?! Why are you typing?

Davis: Didn't we say no pet writing..

SK77: For the matter of fact takato guilmon is more intelligent than you so shut up!

Veemon: Yeah shut up! We digimon can write too you know!

Davis: You too?!

Veemon: Oh and we can evolve to champion on our own thank you very much.

SK77: Okay I don't own digimon anyway and never will but I own my oc's oh and only one review come on! More review please and sorry for making tai the bad guy it's necessary.

Veemon: Guilmon let's stick together.

Guilmon: Sure veemon you're the best.. *smile*

Gatomon: And this time it's my turn!

SK77: Gatomon spoilers!

Gatomon: Gomen on to the story!

Chapter 6: Hikari's Resolution/Resolved

It has been a week since davis and shin knew who they are up against but the thing is they seems to doubt their decision.

Psychics Room(Shin POV)

"So what are we going to do davis?" Shin asked

"Kick their ass even though kari's brother seems to affect me but shin is there something wrong with you?" Davis asked

"Nope why?" Shin asked

"You looked tired shouldn't you got some sleep?" Davis asked

"Uh davis I can't sleep right and you know what tai-san can be such of a bothersome cause his omnimon just beat us!" Shin said and grinned.

"Yeah that and we got our butt kicked" Davis said.

"Could I get some rest first my body is tempering again" Shin said.

Sure! That would be the first statement I got from you! Davis jumped with joy..

But someone was watching through the psychics room. "it couldn't be my brother..." The figure left with out saying anything.

(Kari POV)

"Well my brother is so isn't..." Kari muttered "But that statement still hang in my head" she thought.

"Hey kari" Yolei said

"Hey yolei" Kari said

"So why are you here alone?" Yolei said.

Nothing just need to think about it the class I mean she lied.

Hey you could talk with me cause we are DNA Partners.. Yolei said..

"You really are caring and lovely so that's why you got the crest of sincerity and love" Kari smiled.

"Feel better?" Yolei asked

"A lot thanks yolei" Kari said.

"Okay see ya around ken is waiting for me" She runs off seeing kari standing there.

"Why did I feel the same way with davis always nervous well maybe.. No Kari you must not think that!" She thought and blush a little bit.

Meanwhile(Taichi POV)

"Hmm what to do? What to do?" He is sitting on the throne.

"I'll go after the girl my lord" Crusadermon suggested.

"Sure do what ever you like now get out of my sight" He ordered and chuckled.

Outside throne room

"Where are you going crusadermon?" Dynasmon asked

"Of course to destroy those digibrats to pleased the lord now if you'll excuse me" Crusadermon bowed and takes his leave.

"She is so loyal huh?" Metal Garurumon said.

What is your business brat Dynasmon said.

Oh nothing... Just as you know she will likely lose... Metal garurumon said.

"She will not lose I know her better than you do!" Dynasmon argued.

"Suree you do" Metal garurumon X said and they returned into a boy and a gabumon.

"After this it's my turn huh?" Fang said.

"Oh yeah sure.. I'm going third" the dynasmon said

"You're not gonna be mad?"Fang said.

"Why should I? We're one team and that tai guy is irritating me" Dynasmon said.

"But he is a player maybe we'll see what he has come up with..." Fang smirked.

"In the other hand you go last I want to attack one particular annoying blonde boy..." Dynasmon said as he takes his leave...

"Heh... What is that about?!" Fang said.

Photography Club(Hikari POV)

"Okay guys today we are going too..." Hikari wanted to explain the events but due to an interference.

"Got you!" Crusadermon said and grab her...

"Let me go!Davis Helped!" Hikari screamed..

Back at the hospital

"Are they gonna be alright doctor?" Shin asked

" Just a little cut and bruise but they are fine" The doctor said.

"Thank you doctor" Shin said.. He leaves the room and goes to takato's room.

Takato's room

"Hey I want to move for heaven's sake" He wants to move but his body said other wise.

"Don't push it" Davis warned.

"Fine" He sigh

"I've got a bad feeling" Davis worried.

" You guys will be out in no time" Shin exclaimed.

"Really?!" Rika said.

"Well if shin said so we should get some rest" They nodded.

"I'm going to get that crusader whatever it is" Davis angered.

"Then go! And take my grani" Takato said

"Okay thank you and good luck.". Davis jumped from the window.

"Hmm well bring grani back okay.." Takato winked.

"Okay!" Davis set off to find hikari.

"Is this a good idea?" Rika asked

"Well it's good my lovely rika" Takato luring.

"Baka goggle-head" she muttered and blushed.

"Hate to break to you guys but shin is also gone" Henry worried.

"Let them be" Takato said

They nodded and rest for the time being.

(Hikari POV)

"Let me go!" Hikari said and struggling but fall from the sky.

"Got you!" Davis said..

"Davis?!" Hikari shocked

"Oh and meet veedramon veemon's new champion." Davis said.

What's up" The blue dragon said.

"Hey I need to get gatomon wait here" Hikari runs to the school.

"Okay ready to do this buddy!" Davis said

"Ready Davis!" Veedramon said..

Matrix Evolution!

"Matrix Evolution!" Davis said.

Veemon evolve too! Ulforce Veedramon!

The blue royal knight appears...

"Oh so you're gonna fight then let's get it on!" Crusadermon said.

"Shall we!" Davis said..

The two fighters get on to the fight slashing each other.

Meanwhile,

"Kari!" Gatomon said.

"Gatomon!" Kari said...

"Kari where are you the other thing I saw is and then..." Gatomon said.

"Let's do it gatomon!" Kari said

"You bet!" Gatomon said.

"Gatomon evolve too Angewomon!"

"Let's Fly!" Angewomon said.

"Sure and fast" Kari said.

They dash to davis place and fast...

(Davis POV)

"Scarlet Tempest!" Crusadermon said.

"Ulforce Saber!" Ulforce said and their attacks clash with each other.

"Tch" Crusadermon said

"Celestial Arrow!" The voice said

"Who was that?!" Crusadermon said

"Hey davis!" Kari said..

"That girl.." Laser Lattice!" He attacks with his hand laser..

"Kari!" Angewomon said

"Heaven's Charm!" She exclaimed.

"Shining V Force!" Ulforce guarded angewomon.

"Celestial arrow!" Angewomon attacks.

"Tch then the boy" Crusadermon thought.

"Why is that?" Angewomon worried.

"Then let me attack you! Scarlet tempest!" She made a whirlwind and attacks angewomon so she fall.

"Angewomon!" Kari shout..

"Now for you Spiral Masquerade!" The attacks wanted to hit kari but times seems stop and Ulfoce veedramon guarded with his Tensegrity Shield but he doesn't with his and the attacks went to him instead..

"Davis!" Kari said

Her D-3 glow and turns into a Pink D-Ark.

"Let's do it Kari!" Gatomon said

"Ah" Kari nodded.

Please use me and you will know the light The voice said.

"Who are you?" Kari asked.

"You will know soon enough" The voice said.

"How do I do it?" Kari asked

"Just say Matrix Evolution" The voice said.

"Okay then I'll trust you and I know my brother is in the wrong way" Kari smiled.

"Then you know believe in your heart and I shall help you" The voice disappeared.

"Kari?!" Gatomon said

"Oh nothing let's do it gatomon!" Kari said and her D-Ark glow brightly.

"I know my brother isn't in the right path and this time me and gatomon no,no davis will set things right." Kari said.

"I'll help you in anyway I can!" Gatomon said.

Matrix Evolution!

Gatomon Evolve too!

*evolution sequence*

Kari was envelope in a bright pink light and united with gatomon and her body and face change from Gatomon,Angewomon and magnadramon..

The new figure appeared as a celestial digimon..

*end of evolution sequence*

Ophanimon! The new figured appeared.

"Huh?! Kari?" Ulforce said

"Let's finish this" ophanimon said

Scanner

"Ophanimon, The celestial digimon, The member of the 3 courts her final attacks are Eden's Javelin and Sefirot Crystal."(Kari's Voice)

Okay Eden's Javelin! She uses light javelin in her hands and attacks crusadermon cornering her.

"Tch Spiral Masquerade!" Crusadermon uses her attacks but no use..

"Sefirot Crystal!" Ophanimon attacks with a 10 crystal blast in sefirot formation.

"Grahh!" Crusadermon said.

"Let's finish this!" Ulforce said.

"Ah!" Ophanimon said

"Eden's Javelin!"

"Dragon Impulse X!"

The two attacks collided but when the dust appeared they saw alphamon uses his seiken grandalpha protecting her.

"Shin?!" Ulforce said.

"Why did he do that veemon?" Davis asked

"I don't know.." Veemon said.

"Please Crusadermon think about it" Alphamon asked.

"Okay sure then I proclaimed I, crusadermon have lost to ophanimon" Crusadermon said.

"That is how I like it.." Alphamon said.

"And I'm not going to work for that crazy omnimon I'm going the right way this time with you shin" Crusadermon said.

"Yeah shion" He smiled.

"You've got to go huh?" Shion loses her grip to shin.

"Yes but I'll be back I promise" He said.

She de-digivolve into a kotemon and shion well her hair changed though into a white long hair girl with a princess outfit.

"I'm sick of that agumon" kotemon said.

"I've got to go" shin said He dash and change to alphamon.

"Could you explain" kari said.

"Sure shion" smiled"that agumon is your brothers partner but somehow he doesn't want alphamon to live cause he is the king of all royal knights and do you know why alphamon was called the empty sit?"

They wiggled their head.

"Cause long ago yggdrasil our leader and imperialdramon paladin mode made the royal knights and then they died millenia ago but alphamon who sought peace in the battle lost his memories and never been found until now.. That is.. So before then alphamon the first sacrificed himself to fight a creature called DEXmon and peace was reserve but omnimon grew tired and became corrupted of his time.. More time pass he becomes out rage" Shion explained...

"Hmm I hear a name DEXmon but I never thought it existed" veemon confused.

"Omnimon X is controlling us royal knights but now we're going to bring the real throne key and that's shin" Shion hoped high.

"Hmm let me guess you want us to defeat this I mean my brother so that shin can reclaimed his throne" Kari said.

"Smart girl" shion applause

"Sure I am we are girls" Kari smiled.

"Hey what about me" Davis asked.

" Um davis I have something to asked could you be um my boyfriend? Well that is hard" Kari shouted.

"Yeah I would love to my princess" They kissed slightly but a passionate one.

"Whew I had my moments with shin" shion asked. "But he did forget it" Shion wondered.

"So kari uh since it is official could I ask you on a date?" Davis asked

"Sure! Tomorrow pick me at 7!" Kari winked.

"Yuck" Kotemon said.

"Uh didn't you guys want to know that kotemon is really a girl" Shion said

Gatomon and veemon mouth opened

"Wait you're a girl?" Veemon said

Slap!

Ouch! That hurts veemon rubs his face.

"Of course I am you moron!" Kotemon said "and my name is christy never forget that!" She sigh.

"Oh veemon you just have to asked dumb question" Gatomon said.

"Well she is cute" Veemon said

"Veemon!" Gatomon said

"But not cute as you my sweet cat" veemon said.

"Sure you do she rolled her eyes "wait me sweet?!" Gatomon shocked.

"Wanna eat that ice cream?" Veemon asked.

"Sure" She blushed and go with davis.

"Oh so cute digimon love" shion said

"I thought digimon can't love" Davis answered stupidly.

"Of course they can right christy?" Shion said.

"Sure they can!" Christy exclaimed.

"Hey if you're not gonna have a place to stay you can come with me" hikari asked

"My family died in a car accident" shion sobbed

"I'm sorry to hear that" kari said

"Nah it's fine well I would love to if your family adopted me though" shion smiled.

"Well I can asked hey where are you living?" Kari said

"I live in a foster home cause no one wanted to adopt me" Shion said.

"Well you're the same like me and shin then" davis said

"Well who in the hell are you anyway?" Shion exclaimed

"I'm shin's twin" Davis said.

"Wait shin has a twin?!" Shion shocked.

"Ironic isn't it?" Kari sighed.

"Oh don't worry I'm transferred here thanks to shin anyway" shion smiled.

"Huh what?!" They shocked.

"I guess see ya later let's go christy" Shion waved goodbye.

"What in the world just?" They blinked.

"See ya kari!" She said..

Davis breath heavily.

"Uh davis?" Kari worried said

Davis collapsed and seems pretty tired.

(TK POV)

"Dragon's Roar!" The voice said.

"Just who are you?" TK said.

"I'm the one that is going to destroy you" the figure said

SK77: Wow guilmon sure writes a lot.

Guilmon: Tired.. Want to eat... Hungry...

SK77: Here you go! *1000 guilmon bread stacks upon guilmon*

Guilmon: Yay food! *digs in*

The two boys gulped.

SK77: Hmm whoelse is going to write for TK's chapter I know.. *shion falls from the sky*

Shion: ouchy! What was that for author?

SK77: Hmm next chapter you write and I'll give you a date with shin and hmm

Shion: Free shopping for a week?

SK77: Deal!

Shion: Okay I' writing for the next chapter and the author is a lousy writer.

SK77: Hey! But she is right oh and please read and review! And no flames please.. Tell me how good did I write.. And the plot if it is good..

Guilmon: Renamon would you like to go umm out with me *nervously*

Renamon: Sure do guilmon.. *they walked in a romantic way*

SK77: So sweet!

Shin: why did everyone have dates but not me?

SK77: You will don't worry.

Shion: after this your mine shin

Shin: *gulp*

SK77: See ya later! *runs to the bathroom*

Veemon: Once again read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

SK77: Okay shion you're in charge today so don't make a mess.

Shion: Okay author!

SK77: Okay then I'm off to school *runs off to school*

Shion: wow the author isn't here so I'll do the disclaimers.

Davis comes in.

Davis: Hey shion you're writing today?

Shion: Sure I do and I'm a good writer!

Davis: well good luck and.. *Trying to hug shion*

Shion: No can do *teazer*

Davis: Author doesn't own digimon.. *passed out*

Shion: and he does own the oc's and the plot and this is my favorite TK! *pick davis up and tries to bring him back*

Takato: Well while shion tries to wake davis up the story will commence and this chapter is dedicated to TK and his marvelous hat enjoy!

Chapter 7: TK's Shining Hope

"Attack!" Dynasmon said.

"Excalibur!" Magna angemon said.

The attacks clash...

Meanwhile...

"Where am I?" Shin said walking in an "eternal darkness wait is that TK's battle?" He pointed at the screen.

"I must go there.." Shin said...

"No you can't.. You will lose control again.." Faith said

"But they need me!" Shin said

"But I must warned you don't let them down and be sure to fight on your own will not forced" Faith was gone and he walks into the light approaching.

Back with TK

"Dragon's Roar!" Dynasmon said..

"No way! You wouldn't be able to dodge it magna angemon!" TK Screamed.

"Gate Of Destiny!" Magna angemon opens the gate but it couldn't handle the attacks and magna angemon fell down from the sky.

"Stay that way like good angels do haha!" He laugh

"Oh is that so? Seiken GrandAlpha!"A figure appears and protect TK.

"Are you alright?" The figure said.

TK only nodded.

"Stay here" The figure said..

"Dragon Collide!" He attacks the figure but The figure was ready..

"Digitalize of Soul!" He created a green warp of energy and blast him on..

"Graahhh!" Dynasmon said..

"Get on to your sense Zatch!" The figure screamed.

"Never for the likes of you!" Dynasmon said...

"Very well of you said so.. Digitalize of soul!" He attacks again but dynasmon dodge it.

"Play time is over Breath Of wyvern!" He covered himself in dragon's aura and attacked him head on...

"Who is that magna angemon?" TK asked.

"Oh that's alphamon he is a royal knights member and the first after imperialdramon but why is he here?" Magna Angemon explained.

"Why is he here? Shin... Wait that voice it's shin! Magna Angemon can you stand?" TK ordered.

"I can of course!" Magna Angemon said.

Good now use soul vanisher and angel rod and it hits but alphamon was panting very hard.

"Shin are you okay?" TK asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" He lied.

"You're obviously.." Magna angemon tried to speak but interrupted by dynasmon.

"Breath of wyvern!" Dynasmon attacks and it hits magna angemon returning it to angemon..

"Patamon!" TK swoops in patamon before it gets hit by dynasmon.

"TK!" Patamon said..

"There is no hope for you winning look at alphamon he can't barely stand" Dynasmon laughed at alphamon's demised.

No hope?! Is that true? tk thought

"No TK don't believe him.." Alphamon said weakly.

"Huh? What is this warm feeling?" TK said.

His D3 changes into A yellow hope sign D-Ark..

Shin needs my help and I'm gonna help him! TK said.

Even when there is no hope huh? The voice said.

"Yeah!" TK said

You are indeed the one that I chose who preserve hope The voice said.

"Who are you?" TK asked

"I am what you call hope and I'm the brother of light I will lend you my strength to help faith" The voice said..

"Faith who is that?" TK asked

"Oh he is my brother and miracle's twin brother enough talking you know what to do" The voice disappeared.

"What to do? Then I was right.." TK thought.

"TK! Let's do it before alphamon really tired!" Patamon warned

"Ah!" TK said

Matrix Evolution!

*Evolution Sequence*

"Matrix evolution!" TK said..

"Patamon evolve too!" He united with tk and his head first was form with angemon's gear but then it changes to Magna angemon's head and gear.. Finally Appeared a 7 winged Celestial angel digimon..

"Seraphimon!" They said in unison..

"Wow" Shin amazed.

"Patamon this is amazing." TK amazed.

"Oh you want to see the attacks!" Patamon said.

"Star of the Seven Stars!" Seraphimon unleashes the 7 ball of stars and attacks Dynasmon.

"Who is that? Oh no the 2nd court.." He gasped.

"I am Seraphimon and I will judge you dynasmon for your wrong doings" Seraphimon said.

"Try me!" He shot his dragon's roar..

"Excalibur!" He uses his blades and cut's through them.

"Breath of Wyvern!" Dynasmon attacks again.

"Hallowed Ascension!" A burst of lightning energy piece through dynasmon..

"Strike of the seven-.." But before the attack launches alphamon uses his seiken grandalpha to stop the battle.

"This has gone long enough" Alphamon said..

"Okay I give and crusadermon is right that agumon is crazy.."Zatch said

Alphamon smiled and get a little rest on Dynasmon chest.

"Hey there" He holds alphamon and he heard shin whispered "I can't take it anymore".

"Hey Dynasmon what happen to shin" Seraphimon asked.

But dynasmon only silenced.

"Hey say it.." He holds dynasmon neck..

"He said he can't take it.. I also don't know what he means.." Dynasmon answered.

His D-terminal went in with message

Dear TK,

If you're getting this message then davis is in the hospital you must hurry come here stats! We all need you and why didn't you answer?

Love,

Kari.

He reads the letter and replied..

Dear Kari,

Me too shin also collapsed like davis and I don't know how long he can last let's go there together!

Your friend,

TK.

"Hey if you don't mind go back to your form and we can sort this out" Dynasmon said

"Sure" TK sigh

Patamon too! Seraphimon!"

"Let's go!" TK said..

"Right behind you!" Dynasmon said..

They go to the hospital.

Hospital...

De-digivolve! Dynasmon said.

Zatch was a red haired blonde guy and uses a clover shirt and Black jeans. His partner was a wizardmon.

"Hey wizardmon do you know him" Zatch said.

"Yes he is my friend tk I tried to save him from myotismon giving kari and gatomon to evolve to angewomon.." Wizardmon explained.

Kari comes in..

"Huh?!" Kari said and was shocked

"Wizardmon!" Gatomon hugged him.

"Oh it has been a while there adopted sister hehehe" He said in an irritating voice.

"She is mine back off!" Veemon angered.

"Sheesh is that your friends partner digimon kari?" Zatch whispered.

"Nope hey how do you know my name?!" Kari was shocked

Oh wizardmon here tells me about you and he was my first partner until he drawned off and finds the child of light Zatch explained.

The doctor comes out from the AC room.

"So how is he doctor" shion asked.

"Oh the guy named davis is lucky well for the other guy he needs to have a permanent rest for a week!" Doctor explained

"Hmm doctor is there something you're not telling us?" Shion and Zatch asked.

"Come with me you two.." The doctor said

At the doctor room

"Is this serious doc?!" Shion said.

"Yeah the two of them had brain damaged but as you can see.." The doctor explained and shows the picture.

Kari heard the whole thing outside.. She began to cry..

"So doctor is this serious?" Zatch asked.

"Yes and they need to rest no doing high volt activity,No self tired no nothing for a whole week both of them.. The doctor said"

They close the doctor's room.

Outside shin's room.

"Kuuuusooo! Why must shin.. I just met him and now.." She cried Zatch tried to comfort her. The same thing happens to kari and TK comfort her.

Alpha only silenced.

Hey cheer up alpha veemon said..

It hurts.. Alpha began to scream.. His body was covered in bruises.

"Uh alpha?"Gatomon said

Veemon's head began to hurt they do the opposite of what his partners do..

"Why is it hurt so much!" Veemon said.

"What is happening to them?" Kari said.

"They used too much Matrix evolution" Shion said.

"Wait I thought there is only one side effect" TK said

"Their circumstances is different from you two and us.. We unite with only our feelings" Zatch explained.

"Then what is the problem?" TK became irritated.

"They have reach beyond us even the tamers.. They can feel their partners pain and the other way around so it's backward.. But if they are at their strongest they are invincible.. But there is always side effects who went to far with matrix" Shion explained

"Then what is it?" Kari asked.

"It's what you call digital sickness" Shion said..

Shion: wow nice cliffhanger if I do say myself

SK77: *put his bag* so how is it?

Shion: Perfect!

SK77: Oh the date will have to wait..

Shion: Hey I'm not pushy not like kari.

SK77: We all know that.. Oh and that digital sickness first appeared will be told in the next chapter.

Kari: "why did you made it so sad?!"

Davis: Cause he is a angsty author duh..

SK77: Go back to your post!

Davis: Hai*disappears*

SK77: I won't be updating for a while cause the test is coming on but maybe I can get it done in time next one is an interval chapter for to clear all the mysteries..

Kari: Read and review!

SK77: No flames please!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys uh sorry no dialogues today cause davis and the boys are out in the hospital cause davis had a fever so the girls had to take care of him oh I tried to ask ryo and ken but they are preparing for a get well soon for davis so yeah oh instead there will be the recap enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon!

TK(Recap) We are attacked by a digimon called Dynasmon. We defeated him and we learn what davis and shin's sickness were so shion is gonna tell us right after the hospital..

Chapter 8: A family get away.

It's one week after Dynasmon attack everything seems normal but it isn't.. Davis and shin wakes up at the 2nd day but they haven't spoke a thing.

At the park...

"So they aren't talking to you guys I presume" Zatch said

"Yeah it's like they are keeping some secret from us" TK said curiously.

Shin and davis walks in and seemed busy for something..

"Hey you two!" Kari shouted

"What!" The two of them shout.

"Wow they sure are twin" shion whispered to kari.

"Why did you two not talk to us at school?" TK asked.

"Gomen ne I'm having a hard day today!" Shin said..

"Yeah like scolded in music room and stuff" Davis said

"Oh then we'll let it slide" Zatch said as the four of them leave the park.

(Shin POV)

"That was close one huh davis?" Shin sweat dropped.

"Yeah and they still didn't know why we're here" Davis said..

"Hey you two!" The pink sweater girl and uses a ping with white stripe or something like that and her long hair..

Sorry We're late! The boy with red goggles and fire sign shirt and red jacket dashes to the scene.

"Ready to go Zoe?" The boy said.

"Yup Taky-kun.." The girl said..

"Would you two stop that lovey dovey thing" Davis asked.

"And I'm sick of it and koji knows it" Shin exclaimed.

"Fine where is the mall?" Takuya said..

"Come with us!" Davis point the way..

"I feel duskmon presence" Shin thought as he walk..

"Hey you feel it?" Davis said..

"Yeah but this one is a hard core" Shin telepathy.

" Sure let's keep all the possibilities" Davis said.

"Hey you two aren't coming?" Zoe asked.

"Sure just a minute" Shin said...

In the shadow...

"Hmm that boy is the darkness I need' the warrior of darkness said..

"Hey when did I get the fun?!" The warrior of earth said..

"Soon after they fight that wretch knights and this powerful guy then we can begin..." He explained..

"But I want the boy you fool.." The warrior of metal said.

"No I am"

"I am!"

"I am!"

The two argued until the warrior of water teach them a lesson..

"Would you two stop it!" The warrior of water said.

"Sure do!" The warrior of earth slump the two warriors into each other..

"Good job! I like you now!" The warrior of water said..

Oh really? Yay I'm happy!" The warrior of earth said..

"We'll test them later if they are our partners" The warrior of darkness said..

" Agreed!" They nodded and start the plan..

The next day..(Takuya POV)

"Hey we have a nice time right Zoe-chan?" Takuya said..

"Sure we do.. Taky-kun.." The girl replied.

"Hey watch out for duskmon" Shin whispered..

They do a group huddle.

"So what is this about duskmon?" Zoe asked seriously.

"I don't know but he is searching for something check your D-Tector!" Shin ordered.

"Okay.." Takuya opens his red D-Tector and sees that the spirit of metal,earth were gone.

"Hey mine is gone too" Zoe said in a low voice cause the spirit of water is nowhere to be found..

"Hmm.. We can talk this later I've got my subordinate to safe oh and tell koji and JP and hmm Kouichi." Shin ordered.

"Don't forget tommy" Davis added.

"Sure do hey once in a while visit shibuya okay!" Takuya play wrestle with him..

"Sure,Sure!" Davis accept the offer.

"Now go! You guys are late for them now go!" Shin pushed them to the train..

"Okay! Okay. You don't have to push me!" Takuya shrugged.

"Okay bye everyone" Zoe said as the door closes.

"That was close" Shin sweat dropped.

"Yeah and if jun find out" Davis said and they gulp..

At home (Jun POV)

"Hey you two trouble makers!" Jun screamed

"What!" They shouted.

"Uh did zoe comes around? If you two lied to me I'll kill you!" Jun said in a creepy tone..

"Yes!" Shin said

"Shin!" Davis said.

"What?!" Shin asked "well she did uh wanted to give this aqua necklace to you.." He replied and gives it to jun..

"Wow she gives me this or is it you?" Jun asked on what to believe.

"Hmm actually sis it's mine and zoe's money we buy it half and the rest uses my allowance this month" Shin said..

" Oh you're so sweet.." Jun hugs him.. "Not like someone I know.." She gives a death glare to davis...

"Oh and sis uh zoe say hello cause your busy with high school work" Shin added.

"You and alpha can have all the snacks you want cause we're going out dinner tonight.." Jun said happily.

"Wait we can?!" Shin was dumb founded.

"Well I'm not invited huh?" Davis was sad.

"Of course you are and you and takuya gives me this baseball hat on my birthday last week!" Jun smiled "Thank you". "you two are the best brother a sister could have!" She hugs them tightly..

"Sis not too tight" They shouted.

"Okay oh and shin.. Thank you for fixing my laptop" She kiss shin on the cheek.

"Uh. huh." Shin was embarrassed

"Well what are we waiting for let's have some fun!" Jun said as all of them get ready to go out..

(NO one POV)

The day went well for the boys and jun treated them a whole lot of pizza until alpha and veemon have a full stomach and they hurl in the process. It was the best day for jun and the boys so they went to the music store and see someone unusual there.

"Who are you?" Jun said.

"Uh hi I'm Tai yagami" Tai was nervous.

"So you're tai yagami wait you're friends with matt ishida from the band teenage wolf right?" Jun said.

"Yeah was friend" Tai said..

"Why is it you're not friend?" Jun asked.

"Uh actually.." Tai said nervously.

"Hey jun! We've done and can we go to that cafe!" Shin said.

"Yeah and kari will meet us there" Davis added.

"Oh man... Why did she must be those two meddlesome goggle head wait I'm a goggle head" Tai thought.

"Wanna come?" Jun asked.

"Uh sure I guess" Tai accepted the offer and goes with jun..

"He is kinda cute" Jun thought.

As they walk to the cafe jun slipped through a banana slip and tai catch her and they were shocked..

"Thanks tai.." She said and smiled.

"You're welcome" He said.."Wait why am I acting nervous like this? Not like me to have nervous like this even with sora maybe this is my love but I'm still confused" He thought.

Cafe(Tai POV)

"Okay we're here" jun said

"Wow this cafe must be high class!" Tai said in awe.

"Yup and all on me" Shin said..

"Wait you don't have too.."Jun said..

"Sure and if it make you happy then I would like to and I think taichi would like to sing or two right?" Shin said and teased.

"Uh sure I guess but who would be on drums?" Tai asked.

" Hmm.. Davis can you?" Shin asked.

"Sure I can!" Davis said..

"Okay I'm on bass but who will be on guitar?" Shin said.

"Oh I know! Me!" Jun said.

"What?!" They shocked.

"Okay if you can do it" tai winked.

Kari comes in dashing..

"Sorry I'm late.." She said while breathing heavily.

"No sweat my sweet angel." Davis said.

"Sure my lovey dovey dragon.." Kari said.

"What?!" Taichi was shocked but he knew kari would pick Davis not TK.

"Let's get this started guys!" Tai said.. And began to sing

And I'd give up forever to touch you

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now

His eyes collided with jun..

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

'Cause sooner or later it's over

I just don't want to miss you tonight

He began to feel something from jun and shin and jun plays the guitar/bass very well.

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's meant to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

(Guitar Solo)

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything feels like the movies

Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's meant to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

(Guitar Solo)

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's meant to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me

Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

The performance is over with shin and the others be given a big crowd cheers and tai blushed to jun and jun did the same.

"My turn!" Shin said.. And Taichi and davis changed position.

"Okay I'm ready!" Tai said on his drum.

(The drum comes first and shin started to sing)

Between you and me

I think it's really sad

How we're singing the same songs

Humming the same songs

ooh, whoa, oh

ooh, whoa, oh, oh

Don't you see what this means to me

These are the hard times here to inspire

Convenient how it always works out this way

The message you'll find, heart on a wire

It'll make you say, it'll make you say

(Davis Screams)

"Oh my god, there must be something left to write

The two best words that sum up my whole life."

(Shin began to sing and davis as a plus on this)

This is the story of our lives

From the road we sit and watch it pass by

Is this the best use of my time?

Don't worry my love, everything's alright

I'd give just about anything

to know she's waiting for me

An eye for an eye, a dream for a dream

(Davis screamed heavily)

The life that I am force fed

I'm scared of the road ahead

Have you listened to a word I've said?

The big picture is my dream is dead

(Shin sings)

These are the hard times here to inspire

Convenient how it always works out this way

The message you'll find, heart on a wire

Don't you see what this means

Between you and me

I think it's really sad

How we're singing the same songs

Humming the same songs

ooh, whoa, oh

ooh, whoa, oh, oh

Don't you see what this means to me

(I'd give just about anything)

(to know she's waiting for me)

(An eye for an eye, a dream for a dream)

(Davis screamed crazily with taichi following him)

It'll make you say "oh god, why was I wrong.

I missed all the meaning while it was spelled out all along."

(The song ends with the lights out)

"That was awesome!" Kari cheered and the other cheered.

"It's so tiring with me as a screamer!" Davis pant.

"Well you're lucky though" Tai smiled.

"Oh you're not going to attack us again right?" Shin asked.

"Nope and I already gone with that kind of thing! Now I have jun and all that's matter" Tai smiled.

" Wait you're asking me as your girlfriend?" Jun was talking in shock.

"Wow onii-san you're cool and awesome" kari said

"Sure oh and shin we could have a band practice with koji and takuya they would loved to and Jun could you act as a manager?" Tai asked.

"Well sure but.. This time we just take it slow okay tai.." Jun said politely.

"UGH! Fine!" Tai shrugged.

They all laugh but in the shadows a figure and metal Garurumon X was grinning to see their leader fall just like that..

"Well you'll regret it Taichi Yagami" He said and disappeared.

SK77: A cliffhanger huh? Oh well this isn't my writing but my oc so yeah..

Davis: Wow you make me a screamer and a drummer

Kari: And you look so cute! *hugs davis*

SK77: Yuck..

Tai: And thanks for that chapter it really is important and I will fight this fang guy?

SK77: Sure and you will have a new mode don't worry*smiled at tai*

Takato: When will we get around?

SK77: Uh right about that.. *sweat dropped*

Rika: We will appear at the end of the arc don't worry and we will have more part in the next arc..

SK77: Way to ruin the mood rika and surprise heheheheh..

Rika: And I'm the mood killer oh and that takuya guy makes me the creep.

SK77: Oh he is a good guy oh and I don't own Sleeping with sirens- Iris and I see stars- What it means to me!

Henry: Read and Review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry no dialogues due to the author working his projects the other characters are helping him do stuff so enjoy the next chapter this is ryo signing out oh and here is the next chapter enjoy..

Chapter 9: Tai's Courage

At the black abyss(Tai POV)

"Um tai where have you been?" Agumon asked.

"Oh nothing just you know hanging out.." Tai said.

"Oh.." Agumon replied.

"Hmm did you have fun with that girl?" Fang said.

"Wait you're stalking on me right?" Tai said.

"Maybe but if you want that girl to be safe do what you have done in the first place." Fang warned

"I don't want to" Tai forced himself.

"So do you want to not get revenge on that matt guy huh?" Fang asked

"At first it is but after meeting her.." He remembered jun's lovely face. "I don't want to hurt her feelings!" Tai said.

"Then you give me no choice Tai." Fang held up his digivice.

"I can't have it any other way" Tai said.

"Let's do it tai" Agumon encouraged.

"Yes let's do it agumon" Tai held his D-Ark.

Meanwhile...(Jun POV)

"Sis I have a bad feeling about this" Shin said.

"Yeah me too I hope tai was alright.." Jun held on hope.

"If somebody is going to do a stupid fight it's tai" Davis assured.

"Oh okay but you're so gonna get it" shin nuzzled his twin..

"Stop it shin" Davis said

"Oh you're so gonna get it" Shin runs after davis.

"Can't catch me!" Davis dodge shin.

"Come back here!" Shin said.

"Those two never change" Jun said. "I hope tai is alright" She held on hope. A digivice appeared with a red color and a side of violet.

A red digimon with five tails appear in front of jun.

"Hello are you jun motomiya?" The digimon said.

"Yes I am.." She asked weirdly.

"Uh how should I say this.. You're my partner" The digimon said.

Davis and shin stopped their chased act and see that jun was holding an elecmon.

"Um rare to have an elecmon here" Alpha appeared.

"Eh alpha?" Shin asked.

"Because this elecmon is rare and it's not a boy but a girl." Alpha explained.

The two was shock..

"What?!" They shouted.

"Yep and uh she is jun's partner after all." Alpha felt weird.

"Okay jun.." The elecmon nodded.

"I can feel taichi's fight from here you guys.." Shin began to shake and sweat.

"Hey you alright shin?" Davis asked.

"I just need some rest" Shin goes back to his room.

"Hmm so he has mental links with other like tai?" Jun asked.

"Hmm I don't know sis" Davis said and wiggled his head.

"Vee could you uh get me that hot chocolate my spine is freezing me to death" Alpha said while his body become frozen like.

"Sure thing uh where did I put it?" Veemon searched.

Alpha then walks blindly without anyone looking one time he was there and then gone..

"Got it!" Veemon said. "Uh alpha you can come out now" He said searching for alpha but he can't be found..

"Hey shin is gone.." Jun panicked and told davis..

"We don't know where he went and I can't find his signature presence" Davis said as he scan with his D-ark. "Nothing sorry sis" Davis apologized.

"Where is he? Mom and Dad will be home in any-." There was a sound of a car stopping outside the apartment.

Oh crap mom and dad is here. Jun panicked and hides veemon and elecmon along with davis helping her.

At the abyss.

"Stop Ýou two!" Alphamon appeared but his form is a little darker than normal.

"Huh is that really alphamon?" Tai thought.

"You really are a fool metal garurumon." Alphamon exclaimed.

"Grace Cross Fever!" The garurumon said..

"Predictable" He dodge it with a sly smile.

"Garuru tomahawk!"

"Seiken GranAlpha"

The two attack clash but metal garurumon X is losing.

"Is that all you've got?" The alphamon said.

"Just.. Who.. Are.. You.. The Metal Garurumon X.

"Oh you can call me anything alright alphamon or is it? Hmm maybe you can call me Dark alphamon..." He began to laugh evily but then he stop.

"Oh tai-san you're the one that make me do this to him" He said seriously.

"What?!" Tai said. He was taken back by the word.

"Well forgive and forget I guess I really wanted to delete a garurumon that bad but if you want to fight him then.. De- digivolve too.. Dorugamon! He said as they separated.

"Card slash! Magna Angemon Magna Antidote!" He slash the cards and metal garurumon X bruise and cuts were healed.

"You're shin right?" Omnimon X asked.

"Maybe I am maybe not" He acted like a careless or playful guy.

"Don't play dumb with me supreme cannon!" Omnimon attacks with his cannon..

"Card slash! Mercuremon Generous Mirror!" Dark Dorugamon launch back the attack at omnimon..

"Now back you go!" Dark Dorugamon said..

"Ahhhhh!" Omnimon X said as he falls."Not yet..Transcendent Sword!" He launches his sword at dark dorugamon but that dorugamon just dodges the attacks and uses his power metal to dodge physical contact.

"How can he get so strong?" Omnimon X said..

"You're the one that made me like this tai-san... Oh but thank you for everything..." Shin said as he watches the two fight again..

"You mean you're leaving?" Metal garurumon X said as he dodge omnimon X attacks.

"Yeah like that and tai it's cold..." His body becomes hotter.. "Tai-san I... Can't do this..." He sounded like Kari when she was sick but shin's tone is more innocent than kari's.

"Shin.." Omnimon said worriedly.

"Let's finish this!" Metal Garurumon X said..

"Sure Let's.." They agreed.

"Metal Wolf Shout!"

"All Delete!"

The attack clash shin was seeing this and as the time pass his conciseness began to fade.

"Garuru Tomahawk!"

"Transcendent sword!"

The two attacks collide again. Shin smiled while the two are having the fight of their lives.

Okay!" I had enough!" Omnimon X exclaimed.. "Mode Change!" Omnimon said. Zwart Form!" His body becomes black with a dark aura coming from shin..

"Grrahhhh!" Shin screams in pain..

"I'm going to borrow a little" tai whisper

" Is that going to stop me?" Metal garurumon said.

"Grace Cross Freezer"

"Dark Cannon!"

The two attacks clash again but this time tai is winning..

"Garuru tomahawk!"

"Dark Stream!"

Omnimon glowed dark and sent his opponent down... He screamed like berserk..

"Metal Wolf snout!"

"Destroy Sword!"

The attack hits metal garurumon and de-evolve them back into Fang and gabumon X.

"Zwart form huh?" Shin smiled as the blackness take him to sleep..

"Hey shin.. Open up.." Tai said but shin isn't waking up so as dorumon..

"He isn't waking up cause using that dark aura takes a lot from him and a lot from his dark crest" Fang said.

"But why would shin do that?" Omnimon X asked as he de evolve back into Agumon X and tai.

"It's ulforce veedramon influence that made him like this" Fang said..

"And the crest of miracle also activate somewhere I can feel it" Agumon X and Gabumon X nodded.

"So wait you're telling me that shin can activate the miracle crest?" Tai asked in confusion.

"Yes and no actually yes he can do that but no he chose faith than miracle he knew miracle wasn't for him but someone else but before the first time miracle leave him his dark entity is still in shin and it's davis fault cause he is believed as the miracle kid" Fang said in angered."

"If that's true then gennai is lying to us the whole time" Tai said.

"Oh no gennai didn't lie davis was the holder of miracle but there couldn't be two users right?" Fang said.

"Then why is shin is here then? Tai asked.

"Hmm his title was the child that never meant to bestow the world" He said in a serious tone. More importantly we should get to hospital he can't stay long in this condition.."

What will happen to shin? Will tai be able to safe him? All and that is in the next chapter..! Oh and it's up next! So watch out..

SK77: Wait that was unpredictable even to me.

Davis: yeah and you said me as a bad guy.

SK77: Hey don't be mad it's my imagination running wild and with you being the bad guy makes no sense well that and gennai fool attempt to seperate the crest.

Shion: So that means there was no crest of faith?

SK77: Oh there is but that will explain in the next chapter and shion don't be shocked.

Tai: why is it so short?

SK77: Don't worry next chapter is a little longer.

Tai: I hope so..

Fang: Oh and next chapter is emotional right?

SK77: Yup and here davis will get controlled but by who stay tuned.

Kari: You're mean!*tackle SK77*

SK77: Ouch..

Kari: That's for making davis the bad boss*she walked away*

SK77: Ow my head and that's hurt! *began cursing on kari.

Takato: Read and review oh sorry if it's a short chapter cause it's tai and fang's fight only note only!*serious tone*


	10. Chapter 10

SK77: This will explain shin's condition but I don't know how long this chapter could be...

Davis: yeah and I'm the bad guy..

Kari: So be it..*pissed on author*

TK: Wow kari is pissed*he applause at kari

SK77: Oh and this chapter the tamers will take on the part.. *informed*

Takato: Yeah and we miss all the fun..*grinned*.

SK77: Well enjoy and this chapter also explain the first digital sickness comes from!

**Chapter 10: Digital sickness**

At the hospital..(Jun POV)

Jun was waiting there not knowing what to do.. It was a beautiful day but it suddenly turns into a horrible thing..

The doctors were bringing shin to the EC room for further notice..

*flashback*

Knock..Knock!

"Who is it?" Jun opened the door.

"It's me tai open the door" Jun opens the door and sees shin unconscious body and fang was holding him..

"Uh sis what is it?" Davis said..

Jun didn't know what to do she just wanted to cry..

"Wait is that shin?!" Davis late reaction usually get back off but this time no response.

"Hey we better get to hospital fast.." Fang said..

"Yeah" Tai said as he back away and jun is following him.

They all go to the hospital.

*End of flashback*

The EC room died down..

So how is our son doctor? said.

"We managed to get his bruise and cuts off but he is in a coma state" The doctor said.

They all were shocked even for tai but he was the most worried one.

After that jun's parents left without a word.

"Why.. If only I came to him with that weird expression" Jun said regretly.

"No one can change this jun even if you did that the consequences will be higher" Tai said in comfort while holding her hands.

"Tai I can't take this I just met him my other little brother but why must him?" She began to cry on tai's lap.

"TK called us here tai" Matt said.

"Hey tai" Sora said.

"Uh tai-san is shin going to be alright?" TK asked.

"So everyone is here huh wait there are three more" Fang said.

"Hey" The boy with blue jacket and yellow goggles comes in with an orange sweater boy and a heart shape t-shirt girl.

"Uh takato this is a hospital remember.." Henry said.

"Gomen ne henry" Takato said and apologized to henry.

"Hey you two don't make noises it's already giving me a chill in the process." Rika said.

"So they are the tamers huh?" Shion said.

"Yup shion they are" Zatch said. They walked with the tamers and see an uninvited person means fang...

"Wait what is he doing here tai?" Davis asked..

"He wants to explain things if you wouldn't mind and we concluded our fight" Tai said and give a sad expression but tried to not cry.

"Okay talk" Rika ordered.

"I'm going to talk but this goggle head boy named davis interrupts me!" Fang gives a death glare to him.

"I know what it is fang we all of people knows this.." Shion began to cry..

"Okay fang talk.." Kari ordered.

"Okay um where was I oh yeah.. Well this is the story okay.." Fang said..

"Okay we're listening" Sora said.

Joe and Izzy comes in a rush..

"Sorry we're late errands" The two said.

"Just sit!" Fang said in desperation.

*flashback*(Digital War)

Once upon a time there were a dorumon who possess the X antibody like shin's alpha and this dorumon was also an alphamon who lost his memory.. At first he was saved by a leomon in a fight but get killed then he was after by yggdrasil who duplicates his data into a dex..

*pause of flash back*

"What is a DEX?" Takato asked

"The copy of dorumon but evil incarnate why do you asked? Fang said.

"Nothing just curious continue" Takato said.

"Okay" Fang continued the story.

"Continue flashback"

At first he was task to guard a tokomon X but because of his X antibody the royal knights I mean the others such as magnamon and Gallantmon X at that time attacks this dorumon as an imposter but Wargreymon X and MetalGarurumon X protects him. This dorumon evolve into Dorugamon by arbsorbing Metal Garurumon X Data.

As the time passes Dynasmon X knows this and magnamon X attacks them but gallantmon X finally comes to his sense and protects dorugamon after that he meets omnimon he transports them and turns into DoruGreymon. The DEX Doru Greymon attacks the digimon world as of yggdrasil will. After sometimes Doru Greymon regains his memory and turns into an alphamon he fights off against Omnimon and won finally defeating the bad guy or so he thought. Omnimon ordered the royal knights to attack the Doru Greymon copies while they head out to the source. There they found a DEX Dorugoramon and they fought it but some of yggdrasil data was still in there and he turns into a DEXmon. It skill is to delete the digicores. As an act of desperation he transfer his X antibody to omnimon and becomes omnimon X after it is destroyed dorumon reconfigured uniting with DEXmon and all the copy were destroyed and peace was restored but DEXmon carries a disease that is called digital sickness.

*end of flashback*

"What is the rest?" TK asked

"It is painful" Fang said.

"It's okay fang don't push it" Tai said.

"Then let me tai" Zatch said

"Why are you telling us all this?" Kari said.

"Cause we care okay!" Shion argued.

"Oh if it isn't the miss or princess just shut up!" Rika said.

"Rika don't be rude" Takato said

"Sorry takato-kun" Rika apologized.

"Well as for the next part is such a tragedy.. After that the royal knights were divided cause they weren't needed but one accident cause the land or that digital world to destroy.." Zatch said.

"And what that could that be?" Izzy asked in a fascinating tone.

"Well for starters start off with his attitude changing then attacks his own friends finally world destroyed in a bang." Zatch said.

They were shocked..

"But the real concern is it isn't alphamon who destroyed the royal knights from the inside but.." He goves a glare to davis."

"Alphamon tried his best but because of his digital sickness he can't uses his most powerful mode instead he uses all delete to prevent that mon to enter our world". Zatch continued.

"How do you know all of this" matt asked.

"Simple we are called. Legendary tamers. So we know old scripts and lost stories but this time that mon has come back and I mean he is right behind us laughing.. And his name is... He tried to say it but someone cut him off.

Veemon evolve too Veedramon!

He attacks zatch but wizardmon guarded him.

"Thanks so you've come out of your pathetic of a soul." Zatch said.

"So my cover is blown.." Veedramon said.

"What is the meaning of this vee?" Davis asked

"Oh and that digital sickness is a precaution to protect it's user from the dark powers of other digimon just like kari's but if he uses more of it the more his consciousness fade" Zatch explained.

"Vee?" Gatomon said.

"Now for you.." He grab gatomon and arbsorbing her data turning gatomon into salamon. and glowed black..

Veedramon dark evolve too Dark Aero Veedramon!

"Is that so?" Tai said

"We are the Tamers and we can do this.." They all said.

"Let's take it outside" Veedramon growled.

Outside..

The tamers evolve to their mega form,Tai and fang also joins in the fight,While Shion,Zatch,Kari and TK watch they wanted to fight but act as a backup instead. While davis felt wrong about this all.

The fight(Tai POV)

"Ready guys!" Tai asked

Matrix Evolution!

"Matrix Evolution!" They said

*evolution sequence*

"Guilmon evolve too! Gallantmon!

"Renamon evolve too! Sakuyamon!

"Terriermon evolve too! MegaGargomon

"Agumon X evolve too! Omnimon X!

"I believe in everyone's word" Fang said.

"That's why we are going to win!"Gabumon X said..

Matrix Evolution!

"Matrix True Evolution!" Fang said

Gabumon X evolve too! The image of garurumon,Were garurumon change his appearance but the last one is a mega metal garurumon and he has a new cannon called the zeed cannon..

"Zeed Garurumon X!"

*end of evolution sequence*

The newly formed mega stood tall with it's cannon..

"Wow new form huh?" He felt a new power that is different..

"I restore your lost power" The voice said..

"Thank you shin" He thought.

"Now beat that impostor vee!" The voice said

"Wait impostor?" Fang thought.

"Okay now everyone let's fight this guy!" Omnimon X said.

They nodded and began attacking.

Supreme cannon!

Shield of Joust!

Amethyst wind!

Gargo Missile!

Blow Back Breath!

The attacks hit aero veedramon but only Zeed Garurumon attacks were effective.

"Do you think I wouldn't copy your data information didn't I?" Dark Aero Veedramon chuckle evilly.

"Our attacks aren't working" Omnimon X said.

"If this keeps up we're done for.." Gallantmon said.

"Why did you do this veemon?!" Davis asked

"Hmm let me guess firstly I want to conquer the real world and second isn't it your deepest desire? Aero Veedramon said.

"My biggest desire?" Davis thought.

"Hmm in that malomyotismon dream world you said you didn't have a nightmare but you have.. You being scorned laugh at even by your own friends you were left even with the digidestined they always make laugh joked about you.. Even they would agree with TK more than you" Dark Aero Veedramon explained and looked at davis directly.

"Yes you were right" Davis began to fall to despair,hate,loneliness.

"See I was right" Aero Veedramon laugh. And davis I can ease your pain make that go away." He added.

"Davis" TK and kari said but they were confronted by a dark copy of Aero Veedramon.

"He was right and guys I'm sorry.. But this time I can't go into the light." Davis held his d-ark and glowed dark.

"The end has begun!" Aero Veedramon Laugh.

The sky becomes black and davis clothes change into like ken's emperor outfit but darker and a black D-ark.

"Now Aero Veedramon let's show them who they are messing with.." Davis said in a cold tone

"Yes davis I mean Emperor" Dark Aero Veedramon said.

"I wish shin is here right now.." Shion said.

Then there was a car heading there.

"Everyone hop on!" The guy said.

Okay everyone run!" They said and kari and TK runs away with salamon that already becomes a gatomon and turns into angewomon. While patamon turns into Pegasusmon.

"Hop on!" The guy said

Takato,Rika,Henry knows that two voice from nowhere then an attack from Cyberdramon Erase Claw do the trick and stingmon's spiking strike makes them disappear.

"They won't hide for long" Davis said.

"Now we should get alpha" Aero veedramon said.

"Yeah" Then the duo disappear.

SK77: Wow I don't know davis has a bad side?

Takato: And scary..

Rika: Yeah real scary.

Davis: And it's not even my personality.

Kari: This is why they called OOC dummy *hit davis in the head*

SK77: This is actually not written as I hope but better than I could think off.

Guilmon: And veemon is scary*freaked off from veemon*

Veemon: Why is that wrong?

SK77: Guys run! Davis is gonna-*they run before davis could say it*

Davis: Oh read and review*gives off a dark aura and shred the door*

SK77: I hope we live to see the day

Takato: I'm too young to die.

Tai: And I'm too beautiful to die.

*everyone sees tai in a weird way*

SK77: If everyone has a critic so review please...


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Oh everyone is out cause Davis dark personality comes out oh and instead we give a recap about what happened or someone saying it actually.. Haha okay time to run and enjoy!

Tai (Recap) "Okay we went and asked zatch and the other 2 of what happens and unfortunately it has to be davis.. He gives up to the darkness and we've just been defeated by one ultimate how ironic.. Oh we were saved by two guys and here we are going to find out the truth!"

Chapter 11: Shin's Spirit and new evolution!

So what are you guys doing and my lovely princess is here.. Ryo said..

"I'm not your princess and I'm taken!" Rika screamed.

"Where is shin?" Shion said

"Hmm don't know" Ken said now he wears a black straight hair and black jacket and attire and looks like he and ryo has been through a lot of training.

"What do you mean you don't know" Shion said.

"Hmm hey lady please be quiet I know you want shin so badly but he just vanish when we see him in the hospital" Ryo said..

"Where did he gone too?" Everyone wondered.

Meanwhile..(?POV)

"So what are we after here faith?" The boy with purple goggles and violet dress said..

"Oh you'll see right away oh and alpha you're going to shock them" Faith said.

"Sure do! And this time I'm ready and vee is going to be surprised now where is my drink?" Alpha said..

"Oh there is a village.. Wait is that the fire terminal?" The boy said and pointing that way.

Back at the real world

"So Davis is here huh?" Ken said

"Oh you're so gonna get it!" Ryo said.

"What are we gonna do?" Tai asked.

"Oh I don't have a plan.." TK said and he shakes his head.

"Oh so tk doesn't have a plan just great" Rika teased.

"Actually in our group shin was the mastermind" Ryo said.

"Well shin and me of course!" Takato said in proud.

"Hey! I make the plans and you encouraged us" Henry argued..

The other laughs while henry and takato argue.

"Hmm wait I have a plan" Kari said.

"You thinking what I'm thinking girlfriend?" Shion met kari with the eyes

"Yup so here is the plan" Kari said.

They heard the plan and get on going their respective sides.

"So we lure davis.. But Ryo and Ken must.." Kari explained

"What?!" They said.

"Hmm let me guess you're going to say ken and ryo must serve davis as a spy.." Takato said

"Wow that boy is smarter than I thought" Kari said.

2 hours later(Ken POV)

"Where are they?" Davis searched

Haha nice one davis.." Ken laughed.

"Oh so you've given up and join me" Davis snickered.

"Sure I would loved to oh and we could talk it in the park" Ken said.

"Davis I smell a trap" Dark veemon whispered.

"But I trust ken on this one" Davis argued.

"Hmm they seem to not control davis yet" Ken thought.

"Hey Ken!" Ryo said

"What the hell is that fool doing here?" Ken thought.

"Hmm just saying hi to davis" Ryo said.

"Nice job in acting a fool there Ken thought.

They walk to the park and went to kari's plan.

Fire Terminal.

"Hey there shin.." The red goggle head said.

"You should go there" Neemon said.

"Thank you" The two goes to the temple.

"Hey Takuya" The blue bandanna and jacket boy go there.

"Hey Koji" Takuya said.

"So where to from here?" Shin asked.

"Hmm that way" Bokomon said.

"Tra,la~la~la~ Neemon walks and fall.

"Neemon!" They said.

"I'm fine.." He swirled his head.

"You dummy" Bokomon punch neemon in the head.

They laugh at him..

"I can feel him right through here" Shin can't say another word going to another part of the cave cause his friends can't go with him except takuya.

"Hey wait for me" takuya ran after him.

"He is waiting" shin said

Alpha and shin went separate ways..

Koji and Zoe,Bokomon,neemon and alpha go to the right. While shin and takuya went to the others..

With Takuya and Shin

"It's this way" He runs to the site.

"Wait for me" Takuya runs after shin.

The end of the cave..

A dozen of aero veedramon's copy attacks them..

"Spirit Evolution!" Agunimon!" Takuya said

"This way" Shin said..

"Burning Salamander!" They said as dodging with the attacks.

Meanwhile with koji and the others..

A dozen of aero veedramon also attacks them..

"Let's do it" Koji said

"Ah" Zoe said..

Spirit Evolution!

"Lobomon!"

"Kazemon!"

"V-Arrow shot max!" The aero veedramon began to attack..

"Licht Sieger!"

"Breeza Petallo!"

The two attacks clash and bokomon and neemon also fights but they get through just fine..

The end of the cave(Koji POV)

Let's go guys.. Lobomon said.

"Ah." They go and see agunimon and shin having a hard time..

"Shin!" Alpha said

"Oh alpha!" Shin hugs him.

"Not too tight" Alpha said.

"Okay" He let's loose alpha.

"Let's do it Koji!" Takuya said.

"Ah!" They nodded..

"Double Spirit!" They wanted to do it but two figure appears.

"Oh isn't is this a reunion?" The first figure said.

"Sure do oh my little play mate" The second figure said laughing and saying in a british accent.

"Mercuremon? Duskmon?" Shin said..

"How did you recognize us?" Mercuremon said.

"But it's time for you to die!" Duskmon said.

"Deadly Gaze!"

"Pyro Darts"

"Let me" Mercuremon said

"Generous Mirror"

Agunimon pyro darts was sent back along with duskmon's attacks to agunimon and the others..

"It's time" Shin's D-Ark said.

"Wha-? Duskmon!" Shin said.

The spirit of darkness unite with shin. "I am being pulled by him but why?" Duskmon asked to himself.

"Gedächtnisstörung!"

He sees through shin's memory..

*Flashback*

"Spirit Evolution!" Shin said as he acted like kouichi before kouichi took over him(Duskmon)

"Duskmon!" Shin said.

"Slide spirit Form!" At a different place and time..

"Mercuremon!" He fought cherubimon but loses due to the fact that cherubimon is a mega.

*end of flashback*

"I remember" Duskmon said as he was trying to get to shin..

"Dusk...mon.." He said but in a way he knows what to do..

"I'll lend you my powers.." The spirit of darkness goes through shin and alpha glowed a dark bright evolution..

*evolution sequence*

Dorumon warp shining dark evolution too! Dorugoramon!

The new figure appeared and took over duskmon's place.. His armor was about like shine greymon but it was blue and the symbol terror..

(Cue song Vestige-T.M. Revolution instrumental)

Piano is playing..

Digimon Analyzer

(Shin's Voice)

Dorugoramon The beast digimon it is frightened by the title final enemy and Terror his don't get me started with his brave metal will hit your face but his Doru DIN is a lot frightening than you think.

"Off Set Mirror!"

"Brave Metal!"

The attacks clash as the two attacks but Dorugoramon easily over powered Mercuremon.

"Destroy him Dorugoramon!" Shin ordered.

"Huh is it me or shin acts not like himself?" Kazemon said.

"Doru DIN!"

"Generous Mirror!"

The attacks goes back to Dorugoramon but He attacks with his brave metal..

"Let's go Duskmon!"

*Evolution Sequence*

"Spirit Evolution! Duskmon!" The voice said.

Now let's get this show started" Duskmon said.

"Deadly Gaze"

"Generous Mirror"

The attacks clash but duskmon barely got scratch. He only chuckled.

"Lunar Plasma!"

"Arrgghhh!" Mercuremon goes off to another building.

"Oh and don't think about using your beast spirit!" Duskmon warned.

"Why? I thou you will lose" Mercuremon taunt.

"You're looking for this?" Dorugoramon said holding the beast spirit.

"What?!"

"Everyone attack!" Shin ordered.

"Well he is duskmon so maybe this is it.." Takuya thought.

"Breazza Pettalo"

"Pyro Darts!"

"Licht Sieger"

"Off set mirror" He said and the attack just misses.

"Lobomon let's use that.." Duskmon said.

"Ah" Lobomon said.

"Chaos Field!" The attacks went through with a lot with shock wave.

Mercuremon data was vulnerable.

"Now to purify you with my darkness Digi Code scan!" Duskmon said and the spirit goes through him.

Shin goes back to his human form and smiling.

"Are you alright?" Takuya said.

"I'm fine.." Shin said but I think duskmon and mercuremon can fight until chaosmon is destroyed..

(A/N: Oh not the chaosmon in the wiki though I make some improvements)

"Well we should find it.." Koji said..

"Hmm wait takuya I need a favor to ask please hold duskmon and mercuremon for me until this battle is over"

*Transfer Spirit!*

*Transfer Complete*

"There oh now they will be purified in this not evil" Shin said.

"So we should find him now!" Bokomon said.

"Hmm maybe not look!" A ray of light appears..

"It's time to go" Fanglongmon said.

"Sure thing Godfather" Shin said

"What is he your father or something?" Zoe asked

"Hmm he is the lord of the quadrant and you all can't defeat him" Duskmon appeared in spirit form.

"I'll promise to come back after this is over" Shin shouted and alpha disappeared to the light.

"Sure thing we'll be waiting" They all said.

"It's time to safe your friend davis shin" They disappeared.

"I'm writing this to the books" Bokomon said

"What for?" Neemon asked.

"For me to use this as a history dummy!" Hits neemon on the head.

"Well we should be going and kouichi is gonna be so surprise to see duskmon" Koji said.

"Sure do and mercuremon is on our side now" Takuya added.

"Ditto" Mercuremon said.

"You're so like him" Agunimon said.

"Well sorry for you being a joy killer my good friend agunimon" Mercuremon explained.

They all laugh while agunimon shut the whole way until they go out of the cave.

What will happen now that shin got to be with fanglongmon? What is kari's plan now? All and other stuff is on the next chapter of Digimon Digital Monster!

SK77: Well that's it takuya.

Takuya: wow we're in much better than the tamers!" *laugh*

Takato: Hey! *catching takuya*

Tai: When will be our part?

SK77: This is from shin's part first and then the next one is kari's..

Tai: Oh okay...

SK77: Oh man it's davis hide me..

Davis: Come back here!

SK77: Please read and review while I got away from davis terror *runs fastly*

Veemon: And they don't own The insert song vestige.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Okay umm I won't be doing the next chapter for next week so I'll post 3 chapter maybe but I will promise only 2 the first chapter was chapter 11 and the other one is chapter 12. On to the recap enjoy!

Shin(Recap) Oh this time I find duskmon and mercuremon so lucky to have you guys but I've got a bad feeling about this Fanglongmon. Davis is the last boss?! Wow that was unexpected.

Chapter 12: Ken's Betrayal

(Park) Ken POV

Well I was walking through the park when I found out that there was a boy like the emperor me but was wearing a goggles. I went through there before I know it I was engulf with a black dark aura with him laughing but his dark malice warms me..

Kari POV

"Where is ken?" Kari said

"Just give him sometime" Rika said

"We all know that the real davis is still in there" Takato said.

"Yeah but what is taking ken so long!" Kari shouted.

"Sorry I'm late!" Ken said running.

"It's about time!" Shion said.

"She makes me the nerve!" Ken thought.

"Hey could you two stop fighting" Zatch said as pulling the two from pulling another fight.

"Tai do you feel something strange?" Fang whispered.

"Yeah and if it's from ken we must be careful.." Tai said.

"Hey guys!" Ryo said..

"Why must this maniac be here?" Rika rolled her eyes.

"Cause I'm here for you my girl.." Ryo teased.

"Hey! She is my girl!" Takato said as he was angered.

"Pfftt.. Way to ruin the fun takato" Ryo backed away from them.

"Thanks takato" rika said

"No problem!" Takato smiled.

"So do you guys have any plan?" Ken asked.

"Uh Sure we do.." Kari said..

"Kari you better make a back up plan.." Ryo said and whispered the danger.

"Well ryo okay I'll make one and only the two of us know" Kari whispered.

"Sure thing" with his cool way ryo said.

"Wait a minute is it me? Or there are hundreds of aero veedramon's copy? Henry pointing at the direction they came..

"Run!" Fang said

The digimons and the digidestined runs from the attacks and they were hiding cause their digimons damaged from the other battle isn't heal yet.

"What will davis do in a time like this?" Kari thought.

(Central Quadrant)

"So fanglongmon this place has been renewed? Shin asked.

"Sure your god father here must know a thing or two.. Fanglongmon said as he and shin walks to the tower.

"I miss this Quadrant it was full of life until that wretch normal chaosmon attacks this Quadrant!"

*flashback*

"Fanglongmon! Uncle fanglongmon!" Shin as a 5 year old kid said.

"Yes what is it my boy?" He said in a perfect manner..

"Look me and shion got.." Before they could talk a chaosmon was attacking the city..

"Where is the boy?" Chaosmon asked.

"Koutei No Kiba!"

"Dark Prominance!"

The two attacks clash and began to shake the others.

"Woah what happen here?" Shin dumbfounded.

"Run!" Shion grab shin..

"Shion I want to help uncle I mean grandfather I mean god father.." Shin said

"We can do it later after our partner comes back!" Shion said.

"No I won't! I want to seal him.." Shin said.

"What?! You want to seal him? Are you nuts? We are just 5 years old!" Shion said.

"Just evacuate everyone with fang,Zatch and the others I'll be right back" Shin goes after Fanglongmon.

"What are you doing here going through my domain?" Fanglongmon asked.

"Hmm to search for power and finally taking out this digital world!" He screamed.

"Heyaatt!" Shin said kicking the digimon. "Still had in me" Shin added.

"Hmm so you are faith" chaosmon said.

"Get away from here child.." Fanglongmon warned.

"No I don't want too!" Shin said

"Now to finish the two of you! End Of Paradox!" Chaosmon said.

"Oukai!" Fanglongmon said as he makes an earthquake and shielded shin..

"Way Finder!" Shin said as his body glow.

"No don't do it!" FAnglongmon said.

"Sorry uncle but this is what I must do.. Heaven's Seal!" His body glowed and becomes a gate of light.. "Now stay there!" Shin closes the door.

"How did you learn that?" Fanglongmon asked.

"I learned it... Arrgghhh!" His head began to hurt and shin was freezing cold with a very high fever.

At the digimon hospital.

"Shion do you know any of this?" Fanglongmon asked

"Yes God father that is a forbidden technique to use the white wayfinder shion said(A/N: Oh FYI it's the same from kingdom heart birth by sleep but has different effects depending on the user)

"What?!" Fanglongmon was shocked.

"And even though it was sealed the user will have 2x the pain than normal well if I use my wayfinder it can ease a little but only 25%. Shion said.

"Is shin here?!" Fang dashes to them.

"He is inside and he used his own wayfinder" Shion began to cry.

"Sure he will cause if fanglongmon uses his powers here you know what will happen" Fang said

Fang and shion asked the renamon doctor what happened she only said to keep the boy mentally checked and the fever will be gone in a week or so.

*end of flashback*

"Really brings back memory" Shin said.

"And a bad one" Fanglongmon laughed.

"But I'm fine now and ready to destroy him once and for all" Shin said in confident.

"Go Get him tiger oh but first could you free davis from his control?" Fanglongmon said.

"As you wish Gramps.. Shin runs through the field playing before heading back to davis quadrant.

"He sure has grown up" Fanglongmon thought.

"I think this time.. I will have the pleasure haha!" The figure see them and disappear.

"Chaosmon" Shin thought.

Back with Kari's

"So here is the plan team one will be Fang,Tai and Zatch on the first run.." Kari said.

"Hai" The three agreed.

"The next one is Ken,Takato Henry!" They nodded.

"And lastly me,rika and shion will be on the last line if davis got here" Kari said.

"According to what davis said" Ken thought.

"Anyone got a problem?" Kari asked.

"I've got one!" Rika said

"What?!" Kari said

"Why must I be at the back line?"

"Hmm cause me and tk will reserve us the back up.." Kari said.

"Oh sorry I can't be part of the plan but have fun" Ryo leaves.

"It's time!" Cyberdramon growled at the tree.

"Sure thing.." Ryo said.

Cyberdramon evolve too! Justimon! The hero stood tall and fly.

"Well he always do that" Henry said.

"He never change" Rika wiggled his head.

"Alright everyone let's show them what we're made off!" Tai said.

"Ah!" They said in confident.

At unknown place.

"Davis here are their plans" The figure said.

"Good job ken now I shall reward you" Davis said as he gave paildramon data to him.

"Thank you davis now if I would take my leave" He disappeared.

"This will be easier than I thought" davis thought and chuckled

"Now for our grand entrance" Veemon said.

"Sure buddy sure" Davis is laughing menacingly. Now attack!" He ordered the copy of dark aero veedramon's to attack.

(Meanwhile,)

"Okay you guys ready for the plan?" Kari said.

"Yeah!" They all nodded.

"Now on to your stations!" Kari ordered.

(First team) Tai POV

"Okay guys let's do it!" Tai said

"Sure tai but I smell a rat in here" Fang said

"Wait there is no rat here" Zatch said.

"It means intruder on our side dummy" Fang bash zatch.

"Ow I'm not that smart since that fall remember?" Zatch said

"Oh yeah sorry zatch" Fang apologized.

"Here they come!" Tai said.

"Now everyone evolve!" Fang said.

"Agumon X evolve too! Omnimon X!"

"Gabumon X evolve too! Zeed Garurumon"

"Wizardmon evolve too! Dynasmon!"

"Supreme Cannon!"

"Dragon Collide!"

"Zeed Cannon!"

The three attacks manage to defeat a numerous number of dark aero veedramon's but then a figure came.

"Twister Saber!" The dark aero veedramon said.

"What the-?! Tai said

"Hello everyone and prepare to die!" Davis said.

"Okay use all your attacks at once" Dynasmon said.

"Dragon's breath!"

"Supreme Cannon!"

"Blow Back Breath!"

The three attacks wanted to hit aero veedramon but..

"Wind Guardian!" A barrier of wind was put and the attacks aren't working.

"Zeed Cannon!"

"Useless"dark aero veedramon said

"V-Arrow Blast" he counter attack.

"Graahh!" Zeed garurumon howl..

"Fang!" Omnimon X said.

"I'm fine" Zeed garurumon said.

"Full Metal Breath!" He launches all weapon's and firing zeed cannon simultaneously.

"Wow that was a lot of fire power.." Dynasmon impressed.

"Have this!" He said as he keeps firing.

In the smoke dark aero veedramon was badly bruised and cuts.

"I give you a credit for that but this is where it ends.." He attacks all the aero veedramon's copy and davis absorbs it.

Dark Matrix Evolution

"Now I'll show all of you!" Davis said in a cold tone and disappeared through the darkness.

Dark Veemon too! Chaos Ulforceveedramon!

"Ray of Vengeance!" Dark Ulforce said as a dark form of ray of darkness hits them.

"Ulforce saber!" Dark Ulforce said.

The battle hit on but zeed garurumon is too tired from attacking so Fang and gabumon X separated.

"This is bad fang is down" Dynasmon said.

"You sure?" Tai said.

"Wayfinder!" Fang said.. His violet wayfinder finds it's way to fang replenish his energy.

"I can go on" gabumon X said.

"We need to rest just 5 minutes okay." Fang said.

"Sure" he sighed.

"What is a wayfinder?" Omnimon asked.

"It's a legendary part of digital world even before us digimon came" Dynasmon said.

"But how many is there?" Omnimon asked.

"There is only 4 left out of thousands" dynasmon said.

"Thousands?" Tai gulped.

"Tai watch out tch I'm too tired unless.. Wayfinder!" Dynasmon said and they were surrounded by a big light and shielded them.

"What is that?" Davis asked.

"We'll bust through" Dark veemon said.

Team Two.

"This is weird there is no veedramon's copy here.." Takato said.

"Takato something isn't right" Henry said.

"Yeah" Takato agreed.

"I smell a bad digimon from him" Guilmon began sniffing to ken.

"What are you doing?" Ken said in yuck.

"Takatomon it's him the one that put the aero veedramon to attack us" guilmon said.

"Hmm your not so dumb for a digimon" Ken said.

"So you're the mastermind!" Henry exclaimed.

"Yes and my friend the emperor will be pleased!" Ken exclaimed.

"Let's do it guilmon!" Takato ordered.

"Okay takatomon" Guilmon said

Matrix Evolution

"Matrix evolution!" Takato said

Guilmon evolve too! Gallantmon!

Matrix evolution

"Matrix evolution" Henry said.

Terriermon evolve too! Mega Gargomon!

"Paildramon finish them.." Ken ordered.

"Desperado Blaster!"

"Royal Saber!"

"Gargo Missile!"

The attacks clash but no one is giving up.

"Why did you do this?" Gallantmon asked?

"Oh you want to know.. Then I tell you I stand by my friend I can't let him down to the darkness but I myself got into his path" ken said and pictured davis laughing (Chapter 12 at the first part in ken POV)

"Spear Of Joust!"

"Mega Barrage!"

"Desperado Blaster!"

They clash again but this time ken doesn't show any emotion in attacking.

"Come out aero veedramon's copy!" Ken said.

"What is he gonna do?" Gallantmon thought.

"Now destroy them!" Ken ordered.

Paildramon attacks all of them and destroyed all of them while it goes to his device.

Dark Matrix evolution.

"Matrix Evolution" Ken said.

Wormmon evolve too! Nega Imperialdramon!

The figure of imperialdramon turns black and it's the corrupted version of Imperialdramon.

Digimon Analyzer

(Takato Voice)

Imperialdramon,MegaVirus Dragon Digimon you don't want to fight him now his attacks are mega crusher that will eat you to dust and posistron laser that will make you run back with your money.

"Shield Of Joust!"

"Gargo Missiles"

"Posistron Laser!"

The attacks clash but imperialdramon ND seems to win.

"Oh man. I wish grani was here" Gallantmon said.

"Mega Crusher!" He said and ripping mega gargomon.

"Get away from him!" Takato said.

"Ah juicy" Imperialdramon said as he begun to steal mega gargomon's data but thankfully henry and terriermon revert back.

He begun to glow and changes his mode.

"Fighter Mode!" He said.

"This is bad" Gallantmon said

Kari POV

I knew it Kari said

"Now?" TK said

"Now!"

Evolution Sequence

"Gatomon evolve too! Opanimon!"

"Kotemon evolve too! Crusadermon"

"Patamon evolve too! Seraphimon"

"Renamon evolve too! Sakuyamon"

"Let's go everyone" Kari said.

"Yeah!" They all nodded.

Team 1

"I can't take anymore hit" Omnimon said.

"Me too!" Metal Garurumon X said

"I can't keep this shield forever" Dynasmon said.

"Eden's Javelin!"

"Scarlet Tempest!"

Hey boys need help.. Opanimon said

I think they do kari.. Crusadermon said unimpressed.

Team 2

"I can't do it.." Gallantmon said as he reverted to Guilmon and takato.

"This is where it ends!" Nega Imperialdramon FM said.

"Strike Of the Seven Stars!"

"Amethyst Mandala"

"You guys alright?" Sakuyamon said

"Yeah" Henry and takato said.

"Incoming!" Seraphimon said.

"Posistron Laser!"

"Amethyst Wind"

The attacks clash.. But imperialdramon seems to be tired.

"Now come out and attack aero veedramon's copy!" Ken ordered.

"Coward.." Rika snickered.

Oh but the copy isn't attacking them but imperialdramon.

Imperialdramon attacks all the copy and destroy them all and absorbs the data. Nega Imperialdramon. Change mode too! Corrupt Form! His armor was like paladin mode but it's more darker and powerful.

Central Quadrant.

"It's time!" Ryo said.

"I'll be going now godfather fanglongmon!" They said their goodbyes.

"Oh and don't forget to visit!" Fanglongmon said.

"Sure do!" Shin said Let's go alpha! He added.

"No other way to explain it..

Dorumon warp evolve too! Dorugoramon!

"Let's go ryo,cyberdramon.." Shin said as they pass through the barrier.

"Sure" he said and transform into justimon.

"I'm going to get shin back with this Dorugoramon!" Shin thought.

SK77: Well just one or two chapter till the ending of arc one.

Davis: yeah and the thrilling part is I can control it now.

SK77: But veemon can't.. *pointing at veemon attacking other digimon*

Takato: And the battle is gonna be epic with an epilogue to end the arc 1 and teaser to Arc 2.

Rika: I can't wait and who is this chaosmon?

SK77: "You'll be surprised though hahaha!" *laughing menacingly*

Tai: "Um author?"

SK77: What?!*glaring with red eyes*

Tai: Nothing!"

Fang: While we run in agony please read and review.. *runs*

SK77: Rawww! Come back here!*catching the other digidestined*

Davis: Now that is what I'm talking about*Joining SK77*


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: "Sorry for the last chapter I started rampaging on anything but something took over me and well enjoy the recap and enjoy the story!"

Kari(Recap) Kari here and we've been tricked by ken and those army of aero veedramon sure gives you a head ache I don't know how davis and ken got them but ryo warned me and I'm glad he did! Now to save davis!

Chapter 13: Complete! Wayfinder!

Team 1(Kari POV)

"There is too many of them.." Kari said.

"But we must pull through" Shion said

"Okay then attack.." Opanimon said.

"Sefirot Crystal!"

"Laser Lattice/Spiral Masquerade!"

The attacks hit and left ulforce veedramon alone and chuckling.

"Be careful sis" Tai stand up and his D-ark glows and turns bright along with fang's..

"Let's do it!" Fang said.

"Yeah!" Tai said..

"True Matrix Evolution!" They said..

Gabumon X evolve too! Zeed Garurumon!

Agumon X! Evolve too!

"I can feel you agumon and jun.." Tai said.

"Yeah and this time we will" An image of jun appears besides him.

"Let's do it tai!" Agumon said!

"Ah!" With a smile on his face.

"Agumon X evolve too! Victory Greymon!" An image of wargreymon but with a sword appears... His sword Damon breaker that he held.

Digimon Analyzer

(Zeed Garurumon Voice)

Victory Greymon,Mega Level Dragon-Man Digimon. His technique sword will put you in bind speed with his damon breaker and his Trident Gaia is no ones messing with him it can blow you up in pieces.

"Victory Greymon?" Ulforce veedramon said.

I think it's time we finish this Zeed. Victory Greymon said.

Ah let's do it victory.. With these our victory is sealed. Zeed garurumon said.

"Damon Breaker!"

"Back Blow Breath!"

Ulforce veedramon can't stand the attacks and he just stole it in..

"Trident Gaia!"

"Full Metal Breath!"

The two attacks hits ulforce veedramon but with his Transegrity Shield he managed to minimalize the attack.

"Ray of Vengeance!"

"Victory Charge!"

He repels ulforce veedramon's attack and put him back to his user..

"Woah so cool!" Opanimon said.

"Don't just stand there kari!" Crusadermon said.

"Sorry.. Eden's Javelin!"

"Scarlet Tempest!"

The two manage to keep them busy while dynasmon also rest.

"Sorry Crusadermon" Dynasmon said

"No biggie tough guy" Crusadermon smiled. "And more importantly you saved me a dozen of times" She added.

"Very well" He started to rest.

"Let's get going" Kari began to repel the aero veedramon's copy.

Team 2(Rika POV)

"Grani!" Rika said.

"Okay takato hop on!" Grani said

"Thank you! Matrix Evolution! Gallantmon!" He said.

"Okay us too terriermon" he said.

"Ah! henry!" Terriermon said.

Terriermon evolve too! Mega Gargomon!

"Thunder Judgment!"

"Amethyst Wind!"

"Yuggoth Blaster!"

"Mega Barrage!"

The four attacks with their powerful attacks and soon win the fight but there was only one thing stand in their way Nega Imperialdramon FM.

"Super Posistron Laser!" He said.

"Run!" They said.

Back with kari.

"Ray of Vengeance!"

"Graahhh!" They all said.

"Now to finish this.. Ulforce-." Before he could say it victory greymon uses his Victory shield to guard them.

"You two okay?" Victory greymon said.

"We're fine" Kari said.

"Okay you guys seems tired so I guess I could try this.." Crusadermon began chanting and a white gate of light portal opens with justice sign. All their energy were replenish..

"Gate Wayfinder!" She said.

Back with team 2.

"Wait what is that gate?" TK asked.

"Oh it's the gate takatomon." Guilmon said.

"Yeah I can feel it too rika" Renamon said.

"It's too bright!" Nega Imperialdramon said.

Then the gate went down and a figure appeared..

Justice Kick! Justimon said..

"Justimon!" Gallantmon said.

"Right in the flash baby!" He said and act like a hero.

Team 1

"It's done.." Crusadermon said and the gate disappears but one figure swoops in with a white robe appears.

"Brave Metal!" The figure like shine greymon said..

"Who was that?" Crusadermon said.

"Terror I smell it all over him" Zeed Garurumon said.

"Who are you?" Ulforce Veedramon said.

"They said me hope,Faith and miracle" He open's his hood. "And my name is Shin Fang Motomiya!" He opens his figurine hood.

"Fang?!" Crusadermon was shocked.

"Wait I thought he doesn't have a back name only motomiya" Kari asked.

"Oh it's a long story but I bet he is alive.." Crusadermon smiled.

"Now Dorugoramon attack DORU Din!" A magnetic shockwave went through chaos ulforce veedramon but he was just laughing.

"Now I'll show you my true might!" "Ruin Mode!" He gathered a massive dark energy(A/N: It's like future mode but darker).

"DORU DIN!" Dorugoramon said.

"No way.. It's super ultimate?" Dynasmon warned

Digimon Analyzer

My name is Ulforce veedramon Ruin mode the corrupted version of future mode I'm what you call a super ultimate a digimon who surprasses Mega my Dark Chaos V-Ray and Ulforce Chaos saber will rod you to pieces.

"Dark Chaos V-Ray Vengeance!" Ulforce veedramon CRM said.(A/N:CRM Stands for Chaos Ruin Mode)

"Graahh!" They all said.

"Wanna try it shin?" Crusadermon said.

"Try what?" Shin said.

"This!"

"Matrix Change Evolution!"

Dorumon united evolution too! Alphamon!

How did you? Shin said

It's an old trick of mine shin when all wayfinder is found.. Crusadermon said.

"All will make a miracle" Alphamon added.

"I need all of you!"Alphamon ordered.

"Okay!" Zeed Garurumon said

"I'm all yours!" Dynasmon said.

"Yeah! We all are shin.." Crusadermon grab alphamon's hand.

"The sickness it's not that hurt anymore" Shin said in a happy tone.

"Told ya it would work and you owe me $50 for it.." Fang said

"Ugh fine.. After the battle maybe.. Zatch said.

"Would you two stop it and find something useful for once!" Shion said.

"Now to unite them" Shin said..

"How do we do that?" Zatch said.

"I'll tell you!" Fanglongmon's orb said.

"Fanglongmon?" Shin said.

"Actually I'm here to tell you that wayfinder isn't shin's but my old partner" Fanglongmon said.

"Wait you had a partner uncle?" Zatch said.

"I'll tell you all later but now let's unite power to bring him back.." Fanglongmon said.

"Who?!" They all said

"Owryumon!" Fanglongmon exclaimed.

"I know that he was needed in time of crisis" Shin said as his eyes half changed into gold and half into blue.

"Shin what in the meaning of?" Fang said.

"Sorry I lied but if not I think that all of you will bail out and you will not give me your wayfinder" Shin started to cry.

"We know that why should you lie like that?" Zatch asked.

"Cause if I tell you sooner then the mastermind could laugh" Shin said.

"Gomen.." Shin apologized.

"It's fine and you're giving me your old digicore right? Fang said holding the core.

"Yes and no. I was the one that send it. But I'm not the one who has it." Shin explained.

"I did" Fanglongmon exclaimed. "I saw his potential and that taichi guy so why not." He said and smile.

"Oh shin group hug" They all hugged shin..

"It's Time!" The golden gate opens.. And reveal a golden dragon that is waiting to come out.

"Owryumon?" Shin said..

"I'm here to fight by your side alphamon" Owryumon said.

"Ah! Let's do it!" He rides on Owryumon and then goes to the light. "Digitalize Of Soul!"

The gate opens and send everyone back.

The figure appears and confront davis..

"It's time for round 2" Alphamon said.

"Bring it!" He looks unimpressed.

SK77: Ooohhh! The end of the arc is coming!

Davis: Yeah but first you're going to see ken's fight first right?

SK77: Sure but maybe I'll update it a lot slow I think.

Takato: Is it school tests?

SK77: Frankly yes..

Tai: Oh man! I thought you finish you're exams not like us though.

SK77: Oh tai you're so gonna get it! *his eyes turns red*

Tai: Run!"

SK77: Raww! While I chase tai and shred him to pieces please read and review!

Veemon: Or not he is gonna find your address!

Guilmon: But he don't know the address.

Veemon: Shut up you Dummy! V-Head Butt!

Guilmon: Guilmon bread!*passed out*

Veemon: and I'm the authors pet.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Here is what you're waiting for the tamers fight anyway there will be a second arc I'm coming up with and this time some old foe is back.. But I'm still thinking what ideas should I put so please the review! Oh and thank you forthe who favorited It makes me m happy with my story. Without further or due chapter 14 is up!

Takato(Recap) We were fighting this mad imperialdramon NFM(Nega Fighter Mode) Anywho I wasn't strong enough to fight it until sakuyamon and Seraphimon dashes in to help what will happen next I don't know.. And henry is in a bad shape.

Chapter 14: Takato's Hazard Revealed

"Watch out guys!" TK said.

"Amethyst Wind!" Sakuyamon said.

"Grani let's use it.." Takato said.

"You know it!" Grani said.

"Dragon Drive!"

The two approach Imperialdramon NFM and punches it to the ground.

"Gotcha" Gallantmon said.

"Okay this time no mercy.." Imperialdramon NFM said.

"Giga Crusher!"

"Thunder Judgment!"

"Mega Missile!"

The attacks went with a draw..

"This can't be happening.." Imperialdramon NFM said.

"You know it and we are gonna make sure you're not here to see the day!" Gallantmon said.

"Nice line dude" Seraphimon said.

"Sure I'm a masterpiece duh!" Takato said.

"You're acting weird takato" Grani said.

"Ugh I can't keep in this form I think I must rest" Takato said as he reverted into guilmon and him.

"We hold him off Rika!" Henry said

"Okay" as he get guilmon and takato to safety

"Rika gomen" Takato smiled wryly.

"Don't talk now goggle head!" Rika said in concern..

"Shin is in that gate that disappeared" Takato said.

"Huh?" Rika said

"I'm not kidding and my body just getting weaker by the minute could you get me down there?" Takato asked.

"Sure but I'll find some woods" Rika said

"Okay ughh" His body becomes hurt like crazy and his hazard symbol glowed.

Guilmon dark evolve too! Megidramon!

Megidramon was rampaging leaving takato alone in the woods he reached his D-Ark when a spirit comes out.. My name is Grumblemon and let's see if you're worthy!" The spirit said.

"Sure but I can't move and megidramon is destroying the woods" Takato said.

"Hmm maybe we should change the test" He thought.

"How about you help me get megidramon back" Takato said.

"Deal!" Grumblemon said.

His spirits goes through takato and he becomes Grumblemon but more hazard and humanly like.

"Hmm now where to go?" Takato said.

"That way!" Grumblemon said.

"Sure!" Takato said.

(Middle of The forest)

"Rawwww!" Megidramon attacks them but takato uses his seisimic sledge and jack in the box to dodge them.

"Megido Flame!"

"Seismic Sledge!"

The two attacks clash until sakuyamon intercepts with her amethyst mandala.

"Izuna!" She said as she summon 9 spirit fox tails.

"Slide evolution! Gigasmon!

"Quagmire Twister!"

"Megido Flame!"

The megido flame didn't go to takato but to rika.

"Rika!" Takato said and grab sakuyamon away from the fight and takes the hit..

"Takato!" She said "wait is that takato?" She thought.

"Tectonic slam!" Takato said.

"Brahma sutra!"

"Wind Of Pain!"

"Zweihander!"

The attacks blow megidramon away.

"You guys alright?" Aldamon said.

"Wow this time spirit of earth nice" Beowulfmon chuckled.

"Okay you two stop laughing" Zephyrmon said.

"Joy killer zoe!" Takuya said.

"Yeah so what?!" Zoe said.

"Nothing" He looked away from them.

"Who are you guys?" Rika said.

"We are what you call Legendary warriors" Takuya said.

"Oh and we are finding the lost spirit so far we've got two.." Zoe said.

"Megido Flame!"

"Wind of Pain!"

"Licht Angriff"

"Brahma Sutra!"

The attacks clash and they are winning.

"I'm sorry guilmon" His D-ark glow and megidramon smiled.

"Why is he smiling?" Rika said.

"Cause the synchronization process is complete" Koji added.

"Takato raww!" Megidramon said.

"Guilmon?" Takato said.

"Unite me with your spirit!" Megidramon ordered.

"Sure" he smiled

"Sacred Evolution!"

"Guilmon!"

"Takato!"

"Gigasmon!"

Final Matrix evolve too! Gallantmon Megido Form! The armor was just like medieval Gallantmon but was darker and instead of axe it keeps the sword of crimson mode Gungnir.

"Now let's kick that imperialdramon NFM whatever it is" He said but then the spirit goes back to Koji as grumblemon said "he pass his test".

"What test?" Takato said.

"You moron! Grumblemon was testing you!" Duskmon said.

"Shhhh duskmon" Takuya said.

"Ow shut up your not my master or anything.." Duskmon said.

"Well that isn't so nice dusk" Mercuremon said.

"So it's two left huh?" Zoe said

"Yeah look it's dark trailmon!" Takuya said.

"Bye guys" Gigasmon said

They disappeared.

Now to fight that wretch dragon once and for all! Takato said.

"I'll help" Rika said.

"Sure!" Takato said.

He as Gallantmon Megido Mode Goes back to Seraphimon and the others..

Galantmon MM attacks Imperialdramon and it hit's perfectly.

"Royal Dual slash!"

"Megido Buster!"

Posistron Laser!"

The attacks clash but ken started to lose.

Now everyone attack!"

"Strike of The seven Stars!"

"Amethyst Wind!"

"Gargo Missiles!"

"Infinite Phantom slash!"

"Super Posistron Laser!"

The attack clash but takato wasn't going to give up.. "Go in!" He said.

"No!" Ken said..

The attack blows but that dark aura goes to Ulforce place.

"Ugh what happened one time I was and then.." Ken said.

"Hey you alright?" TK said.

"TK? What am I doing here?" Ken asked.

"Oh It's a long story" TK said.

"I'm sorry I just don't know what I'm doing I thought by staying with davis I can keep him away from the darkness but I was wrong.." He sobbed.

"Hey don't tell us like that at least you're all fine and that is what matters right guilmon?" Takato said.

"Right takatomon" Guilmon said.

"Now I'm not that mad since I'm made off data." Takato laugh.

"Oh the same takato" Rika sigh.

"Oh but this will" Takato gives rika a kiss and rika blushed away from him.

"What did you just do takato?" Henry asked.

"A thing I should have done years ago come on!" He said walking to shin's place.

"Wait there shin we're coming!" They said as grani grab them.

"Woah nice!" Ken said.

"Grani airlines is on the way!" Takato said.

"I'm glad you like it." Grani said.

"Now to find shin" Takato thought.

Back with Team 1

"So much dark energy!" Ulforce veedramon said as his eyes glow red and his armors turns blacker than before and his armor tighten.

"Doom Mode!"

"Oh man This is bad" Alphamon thought.

SK77: Hope you like the chapter and the next one is epic!

Davis: Yeah and ulforce is so gonna kick alpha's butt.

SK77: We'll see davis,we'll see.

Takato: Hey guys um wanna eat pizza tonight?*brings a lot of pizza*

Tai: I want it *grab a slice*

SK77: It's my fair.. *shin growled*

Takuya: and arc 2 is a lot of 04 so review!

SK77: Now to get tai*his body glow red but this time he snatch agumon and turns him into skull greymon*

Tai: No fair!*running*

SK77: Now run and gave me mercy *smirked as skull greymon attacks tai*

Takuya: He is such an evil author.

Takato: Yeah I know but he is so nice to us unlike him *pointing At taichi running while SK77 Laughing like the emperor**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Okay now to find some things and ideas for the 2nd arc and maybe stop torturing taichi. Oh and here is a recap to the fight enjoy and the next is for the Prologue for the new arc enjoy!

Shin(Recap) We managed to call on Owryumon but things caught up as ulforce veedramon gets a new mode and it's a lot harder in this fight I just doubt that I can't win this fight what should I do?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 15: Owryuken unleashed!

"How can I fight ulforce?" Shin said.

"Oh don't worry shin we'll work it out" alpha said.

"Doom V-Ray!"

"Graahhh!" They all screamed.

"Eden's Javelin!"

"Damon Breaker!"

"Zeed Cannon!"

"Dragon's breath!"

"Spiral Masquerade!"

"Seiken Grand Alpha!"

"EiseiRyoujin!"

The attacks hits and make a big explosion but ulforce veedramon uses his Black absolute shield and the attacks didn't leave him a scratch.

"No way!" Crusadermon said.

"That's ridiculous!" Dynasmon said.

"We can't defeat this thing!" Zeed garurumon said.

"It's just too strong!" Opanimon said.

"No we can't give up!" Alphamon said.

"I'm with you with this one!" Owryumon said.

"Let's fight with it everyone!" Shin said

They all stand again and make way for shin to attack.

"Now Owryumon!" Alphamon said.

"Golden Armor!" He said.

The ground began to shake as they attack

(Chase the world-Full song)

All my eyes can see is you dancing brilliantly

Step in, be awakened, head for the world

I looked down all the time, and the small view that belongs

Only to me is just a false diorama that I put together

I'm aware of the painful stares that say that

Shin sees the first time he was with davis as his brother and he can say anything to him as he get closer..

"Eden's javelin"

"Laser Lattice!"

The duo gives shin a way to pass from the aero veedramon's copy.

"Go shin bring davis back" she said.

"For me davis meant everything.." Kari said.

I will dash out to the future and get my hands on beauty

Asking about the places where each one of us can fly

Shin feels warm all of the sudden and owryumon right besides him began to glow as well.

"Zeed Cannon!"

"Victory Shield!"

"Trident Gaia"

"Bring him back" Fang said.

"And don't lose" Tai added.

"Yes guys" He flew to the battle but a lot of them were still there.

"Strike of the Seven stars!"

"Dragon Breath!"

"TK! Zatch!"

"We'll hold them go!"

"Sure" he passes them

"This will be fun" Seraphimon said.

"Tell me about it" Zatch stared at tk.

All my eyes can see is you dancing brilliantly

After accelerating, I can go my own way for the first time

They go faster until The aero veedramon's catch up with him.

"Gargo Missile!"

"Infinite Slash!"

"Izuna!"

"Guys!" Shin said.

"We've come here to help you!" The three said.

Go higher, become stronger, I want to reach you

Step in, be awakened, chasin' the world

"Now it's time.." His D-Ark said.

"Time for what?" Shin asked.

I kept tracing it again and again and now I'm worn out

"Just give up," I want to destroy

The wall I built with those words

"Now we'll se who is the best!" Ulforce veedramon said as he attacking alphamon and owryumon.

"EiseiRyoujin!"

"Seiken Grand alpha!"

"Ulforce saber!"

The attack knocks Alphamon down and owryumon.

The night when I single-mindedly prayed

Until my voice cracked in the darkness

Even if the cruel reality of how it may never come true is lurking

"All he sees is darkness and nothing could see it but a light gave him faith it's Shion she gave him laugh.

"This is the end Dragon Impulse Destroyer!" Ulforce veedramon said as he destroyed owryumon into many pieces.

With these wings, I can fly farther than I had imagined

If these uncontrollable heartbeats can propel fate

"What is this feeling?" Shin said.

"Me too shin.." Alpha said.

"It's time to put your effort to the test" Fanglongmon and faith said.

"What is this feeling?"

"It's your final lost evolution"

"Lost?" He asked.

Before I make a wish, before I go back, I'll hold you tight

Leaping toward the faraway horizon, changing your world

"So now this is the end" Ulforce veedramon sees alphamon unconscious body.

"Desperado Blaster!"

"Justice Kick!"

The two guarded alphamon from being deleted.

All my eyes can see is you dancing brilliantly

After accelerating, I can go my own way for the first time

Alphamon suddenly feels a lot of energy and wakes up from his slumber and sees owryumon's data and it turns into a giant sword.

"Should I lose this alpha or gain a new power?" Shin thought as he reaches for the sword. As his cape turns golden and the sword reaches his hands

With these wings, I can fly farther than I had imagined

If these uncontrollable heartbeats can propel fate

"I can feel all my friends heart become one" Shin said

"This is your true potential" Owryumon said.

"Owryumon thank you for everything!" Shin smiled.

"Don't thank me just yet!" He said

Go higher, become stronger, I want to reach you

Step in, be awakened, head for the world

"Unleashed! Owryuken!" He said as his sword and cape changes. The golden gate opens and sees two form appear.

"Magnamon! Rapidmon!" Shin said.

"Hey dude" Magnamon said.

"Hmm why did I'm involved here?"Rapidmon said

"Just do as I said"

"Yeah" The two nodded.

"Magna Blast!"

"Golden Missiles!"

Digimon Analyzer

(Magnamon Voice)

Alphamon Owryuken,Mega Knight digimon ohhh.. His sword the owryuken will bite you to dust if he sways it and his digitalize soul can summon any digimon that resembles to the name or person and can create a blast that ohhh! You don't want to know...

"Desperado Blaster!"

"V-ray Vengeance!"

"Critical Arm!"

"Magna kick"

"Golden Triangle!"

"Digitalize of Soul!"

The attacks hit ulforce veedramon hits and it damages him badly.

"Now!" Ken said as he jump to paildramon turning into Imperialdramon FM.

"We can't keep up" Magnamon said.

"Thanks anyway" Alphamon said as magnamon and rapidmon disappears.

"How can this be!" Ulforce veedramon DM said.

"We have friends! People who have faith in us davis it's not too late!" Shin said.

"He is right" As the others comes in to help shin.

"You know what davis he showed me the same light" Ken said smiling.

"But I've just on the wrong side how could you still believe me no in yourself!" Shin said

"No no! I can't do this! Doom World!" He launches his strongest attack on alphamon.

"Everyone lend me your crest strength!"

"Courage!" Tai said

"Friendship!" Fang said.

"Justice!" Shion said

"Reability!" Zatch said.

"Compassion!" Rika said.

"Hazard!" Takato said.

"Knowledge!" Henry said.

"Light" Kari said.

"Kindness" Ken said.

"Hope!" TK said.

"Miracle,Sincerity,Love!" The voice said.

"Yolei,Davis" Shin said as they are in shin's mind.

"Sorry we couldn't take part" Yolei said.

"We'll help in anyway and get my body back" Davis said.

"How did you get here yolei" Ken asked.

"Hmm shin told me to pass the crest on so I'll say" Yolei said.

"Life!" The voice said.

"Jun?!" Shin said.

"I'm here to help in anyway I can when our hearts is connect" Jun said.

"And a miracle will appear" His body glow white and begun to state a battle stance. "Faith!" Shin said.

"Believe in us shin" They said.

"Yes!" Shin thought.

"Battle stance Sword: Owryuken!"

He holds his sword and slash through ulforce veedramon's attack and went through davis but it didn't destroy him.

"It's done" Alphamon said as he put down his swords and ulforce veedramon goes back to davis and veemon.

"Ugh my head what happens?" Davis said as he shake his head.

"It's blurr" Veemon said.

"I do what I must done" Alphamon said as he goes back to alpha and shin but something was wrong.

"Shin is something wrong?" Shion said as he tried to pull shin.

But shin and alpha collapsed to the ground.

"It's using the crest too much" Fang said.

"But is he going to be alright?" Tai asked.

"He is fine just need a lot of long rest!" Ken said.

"I'm beat" takato said as he was getting sleepy.

"I'm sorry everyone" Davis said.

"Oh why you're such a downer" Kari gave him a nudge.

"Yeah it's not davis I know!" TK laugh and play wrestle with him.

"Guys" Davis said.

"Welcome back Davis!" They all said except shin who was with takato's evolutionary form gallantmon he was sleeping soundly in gallantmon's hand.

"Hmm sounds nice" Zatch said.

"Ow man! How am I going to get rika like this" Ryo said.

"Oh no sorry I'm taken!" Rika said and glare at gallantmon while he blushed.

"Hmm grandpa you smell like rotten meat" Shin muttered.

They all laugh... "Now it's time for phase 2" A figure appears and gain the dark negativity and he laughed evilly.

SK77: Well that's it for Arc 1 and next working on arc 2 *typing*

Rika: and shin is Such a pushy.

Shin: Hey!

Fang: Calm down there is still a prologue for arc 2 and it's not the end don't worry.

Takato: I hope you're right.

Ryo: Of course he is.. After all he rushes to built this cause his test and something unpleasant that will happen.

SK77: And that's why you're my right hand.

Takuya: And the next arc there will be more of season 4!

*All glare at takuya*

Koji: He is right.

Zoe: Yeah and we are better than all of you!

Rika: Oh you want to fight eh! Bring it.

*the frontier gang and the 2 others fight off but davis and takato like always keeps them under control*

Davis: If all of you doesn't keeps quiet!

Takato: We'll show you our dark side..

*megidramon and Dark Ulforce veedramon ready to attack*

Takuya: Oh we're not afraid bring it!

SK77: No fighting here okay! *stop his typing*

Kari: If you disturb the author.

Shin: You guys will regret it..

SK77: Thanks you two and please tell me what I do so far and please click the review button.. *showing the yellow button*


	16. Arc 2 chapter 0 : Prologue

It is 6 months after we save davis and weall started good relationship,Tai apologized to matt for him arguing and you know the rest. Fang is on Tamaichi same with ken. Zatch well he is in shinjuku with Takato,Rika and henry oh they are attending a new school year.

But one accident change that all...

"Matt!" Tai said as he was attacked by a black figurine..

"I'm fine!" He tries to stand up.

"Matrix Evolution!"

"Agumon X evolve too! Victory Greymon!"

"Who are you?" They said.

"I'm your enemy that will destroy you all" He said as it keep attacking.

"Wow one of this days.." Shin laugh.

"Shin we need help" Davis said.

"I'll call shion.." Shin said.

"I'm coming shin be right there!" Shion said.

"End Of Paradox!" The figure said.

"It can't be... You're..." Shin said.

"Now to finish you off haha!" She laughed.

" I won't give up! Ranamon!" The girl said.

"Say spirit!" Ranamon said.

"Spirit Evolution!"

"Dusk!" Shin said.

"Spirit evolution!"

"Duskmon"

"This is harder than we thought! Eden's javelin!"

"Nazar Nail!" The two ambush each other.

" I give up" shin said as he walks with the figure dropping his digivice.

"Wait shin!" Davis said wanted to get up..

"Goodbye Davis.. Alpha let's go.." They step through the portal willingly.

"The end Begins" Chaosmon said.

SK77: This is an unrelated prologue from various chapters.. But maybe 2 or 3 chapters I dunno know and it maybe not as accurate as the chapter anyway.

Davis: why did you make shin disappear anyway?

SK77: For a good reason and chaosmon will have what he wants.

Shin: Chaosmon was right this thing is a crud!*shin stares blankly*

SK77: Told ya! And if you bother him.. You know what I mean.

Takato: Where are our parts?

Takuya: It isn't on the prologue remember.. Our part is to get shin back from chaosmon clutches.

SK77: Thanks for that takuya..

Takuya: No Problem!

SK77: Tell me if I should do this.. And review! oh and the first chapter must wait until my school exam is done and I'm targetting 1000 views! well bye!


	17. Arc 2 : Chapter 1

Chapter 16: The worst beginning

It's 3 months after davis assault fail onto us and he goes back to his usual self. We were having a normal day at school...(Shin POV)

'Bell Rang'

"So what are you two doing davis,kari?"

I asked.

"Oh nothing! Just hanging out and making out.." Davis replied.

"So what about you and shion?" Kari asked.

"Well we're.." Shin paused his mouth but suddenly a dark gate opens.

"What was that?" Davis thought.

"We have to call tai" Shin said.

"On it!" The duo said and send the message.

"Let's do it dorumon" Shin said as his d-arc glow but it did nothing and say D-arc malfunction.

"You're still to naïve kid." The figure said.

"Proof it shadow breath!" Shin said.

"Power Metal!" Dorumon fired it but easily dodges it.

"You're still as accurate as ever I presume" He said.

"Show yourself!" Alpha said.

"Very well!" He opens his hood revealing chaosmon but with more attribute like arresterdramon's armor but black and shoutmon's black glow with magnamon's shadowy appearance.

"End Of Paradox!"

"Pyro Darts!"

The attack clash and they saw a figure of agunimon,Kumamon,Blitzmon,Lobomon and Kazemon even Lowemon is here.

"Catch!" They said.

"Thank you!" Shin said as he was gripping his d-tector.

"Spirit Evolution!"

"Duskmon!" The dark figure appears.

"Sorry we're late!" Tai said as he was riding on WarGreymon and matt on Metal Garurumon.

"Gaia Force!"

"Grace Cross Freezer!"

"Tai-san!" Davis shouted.

"Oh it's him" Duskmon said.

"Lunar Plasma!"

"Pyro Darts!"

"Brezza Petallo"

"Licht Sieger!"

"Donner Schwaltzh!"

"Thunder Spike!"

"Ice shot!"

The attacks hits Chaosmon but he isn't scratch at all when it finally went down four mysterious figure appear shielding them.

"Who are they?" kari said

"Me first okay!" The figure said.

"Sure thing anything will do hohohoho!" The 2nd figure said.

"Allow me to reveal myself once upon a time there were the digidestined brat that destroy me but what they don't know is that foolish gate transfer me into a gate of oblivion and I'm coming back stronger.." The figure said

"That annoying Voice Piedmon!" Tai said.

"Hahaha.. You're not so stupid as you were before boy.." Piedmon said but don't call me piedmon anymore my name is chaos piedmon. He added.

"Oh we're deleting you now.." Tai said.

"Agumon X evolve too!" Victory Greymon!

"Dramon Killer!"

"Trump sword Version II" They clash at each other.

"Oh mine next hmm you still remember me good angel.." The figure is lady devimon..

"Oh I'm getting you back witch!" Gatomon said and evolve to angewomon.

"Celestial arrow!"

"Darkness Scream!"

The attacks clash.

"Ohh now it's my turn.." The figure said revealing himself as astamon.

"Wait you're that one who sent in dragomon to attack kari!" Davis exclaimed.

"Let's do it davis!" Veemon said.

"Yeah.." Davis said.

"Veemon evolve too!" Ulforce veedramon!

"Ulforce saber!"

"Hell Fire!"

"We have to do our part" Duskmon said.

"Ah" They all said.

"But what about them?" Shin said

"Don't worry we're taking care of the lower digimons" Sora and yolei said through their communicators.

"Only emperor greymon can help us.." Shin said.

"Yeah let's do it guys!" Takuya said.

"Wait a minute numb skull did you forget that we need wood and water" Koji said.

"Oh yeah gomen.." Takuya apologized.

"Oh brother" Shin said.

"Well you two still can spirit evolve and help them!" Tommy said.

"Sure we can but this isn't our battle and it's their battle" shin explained.

"But we can't just stand here and do nothing!" Kazemon said.

"Yeah" Kumamon agreed.

"Well anywho you guys more of the devimon's and that are coming!" Lowemon said.

"Maybe this is a way we can help!" They said.(A/N: Well you'll see them fight later but I'm positioning them with the prologue so bear with me)

"Oh but I'm helping them alright!"

'Slide evolution!' "Velgemon!"

"Not fair!" Takuya said.

"Look out!" Kazemon said.

"Sorry.."

"Guys you're alright?" Lobomon said.

"We're fine thanks" Agunimon put a warm smile.

Back with Tai.

"Dramon Killer!"

"Trump sword!"

"Trident Gaia!"

"Mask's Square!"

They end up in a stalemate but victory greymon's attack began to decreased while piedmon is still fine.

"Trump sword Version II!"

"Graahh!" They said and de-digivolve to agumon X and Tai.

"Now to get you two" He grab the two and do what he did to put them out of misery or pass out.

Back with Kari.

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Devil's hand!"

Let's do it angewomon!"

"Yeah kari and make that witch pay!"

"Gatomon evolve too! Opanimon.."

"Who say you could evolve too huh?" She began to glow black and turns into the demon lord of lust Lilithmon

Digimon Analyzer

(Gatomon's voice)

Lilithmon,Mega ,Fallen angel digimon, Well she was me before and his nazar nail will raw you to pieces but with her appearance and sexy like that you will all fall doom. Her phantom pain is horrible but her Empress Emblaze is twice more than you think..

"Eden's Javelin"

"Nazar Nail!"

The two attacks clash..

"Sefirot Crystal!"

"Empress Emblaze!"

"You're good" Opanimon said.

"Yeah and more sexy than a mon like you my dear" Lilithmon seduce her.

"Okay that is off my list!"

"Eden's Javelin!"

"Is that all you've got?" Lilithmon dodges the attacks and guarded them.

"Phantom Pain!"

"Graahh!" Opanimon said as her strength diminished.

"Hohohoho now rod in hell" She said.

"Davis.. I'm sorry.." She de-digivolve back from opanimon to Kari and gatomon.

"Now what to do with ya?" She thought.

Davis battle.

"Hmm you're pretty good for an ultimate!" Ulforce said

"Oh you can laugh now but then you'll be crying on your knees when I'm done with you!" Astamon said.

"Maverick!"

"Dragon Impulse X!

"I'm not done yet Ryouma!" Astamon said.

"Yes astamon" The white blonde hair with black butler suit appears.

"Why don't we show this two our powers?" Astamon said

"Oh with pleasure!" Ryouma smiled evilly.

"Dark Matrix evolution."

"Matrix Evolution!" Ryouma said.

Astamon evolve too! Belphemon Rage Mode!

Digimon Analyzer

(Veemon's voice)

Belphemon Rage mode, A mega level digimon! Oh this guy is a demon lord of sloth alright and his lampranthus will blow you away and he has a gift but of darkness just be careful out there it gives me the chill.

"Now we'll show you rawwww!" Belphemon said.

"Prove it smelly rabbit! Ulforce taunt.

"Oh you'll regret that alright! Rawww!" He began to roar and the digimon that are champions disintergrated into data.

"What just?" Davis said.

"Now to add them to my collection" He said as he absorbs the data.

"Wow he sure is hungry."

"Now Belphemon use lampranthus!" Ryouma ordered.

"Sure thing master.." Belphemon said.

"Lampranthus!"

"Transegrity Shield!"

The attack goes through but with minimum damage.

"Hey vee could you still go on?" Davis asked.

"No sweat" Veemon said.

"Gift Of darkness!"

"Woah so close" Ulforce Veedramon dodges the attack.

"Lampranthus!"

"Shining V-ray!"

The attacks collide but belphemon was far more stronger than him and he and veemon splits from ulforce veedramon.

"It's boring" He yawns and goes back to Ryouma and astamon.

"You will never get away with this..." He said it before he passed out.

"I like our opponent this time right astamon? Ryouma said.

"Sure do" Astamon said.

"Now to take them to chaosmon" Ryouma grabs davis and astamon grabs veemon.

"Now this will be fun.." Astamon thought.

Back at shin..

"Slide evolution!" "Duskmon!"

"End of Paradox!" He said.

"Deadly Gaze!" Shin said.

"Dark Prominence!"

"Lunar Plasma!"

"Geist Blade Storm!"

"Bantyo Blade!"

Shin was winning but the other three goes back and bring a souvenir.. It's Kari,Davis and Tai's body along with their digimon.

"What is the meaning of this chaosmon?" Duskmon said.

"Oh it's just my little blackmail to you now hand down your weapon.." Chaosmon said.

"Oh what do I do if I won't?" Duskmon asked.

"They all get it" Astamon said.

"Fine" Shin pulls away his digivice and turns into a human form.

"Shin I can fight" Dorumon said.

"No we can't if we fight then davis and the others could.." Shin thinks a way but he is on a dead end.

"Oh how about this you're coming with us and your friends let go" Chaosmon said.

"What should I choose? Shin asked himself.

"Shin don't surrender yourself" Davis said as he struggle from astamon.

"Keep down will ya!" He knock tighter to davis.

"Let me go you witch!" Kari said.

"Yeah sure after he keeps the end of his bargain" Lilithmon chuckled.

"Don't do this shin you know better than us" Tai said.

"At first I thought that faith was in believing people but now I know it's a crud fairy tales" He said in a cold tone.

"That isn't true shin we have faith in you!" Davis said.

"If that's true then can I ask one question?" Shin asked.

"Anything!" Davis said

"Hmm why did you be given the crest of miracle and at first you're the one in believing in me but just a mask in the end?" Shin asked.

"Well that's..." Davis said.

"You can't answer can't ya?" Shin said.

"Next to kari in that fight why didn't you search any trace of me and or check the hospital before the fight.

"Well that's" kari said.

"Oh how about a simpler question why do you have faith in me.." Shin asked.

"That we can believe and be friends" Kari said innocently.

"That's what normal people say but what is your own answer? Shin asked.

"Well that's uh" Kari don't know wthat to answer.

"If tai can answer this then I won't go but if tai can't answer this I will willingly go" Shin said.

"What bring it!" Tai said.

"Hmm only a short one.. Why did you join royal knights?" Shin asked.

"I want to preserve justice.." Tai said.

"Is that all?" Shin replied

"What do you mean?" Tai asked.

"What he meant was are you really devoted in your job as a royal knight?" Dorumon said.

"Of course.." Tai said a little nervous.

"I doubt him hmm maybe a different approach.. If jun is in trouble of love example get caught in a love triangle with matt and you.. Shin said.

"Well uh.." Tai said.

'3,2,1' "Times up! Shin said.

"I don't choose let them happy!" Tai said.

"Hmm like what you did with sora please tai.. You're so predictable and selfish.." Shin said.

"I'll let them happy is that wrong?" Tai asked.

"Even if it's your girlfriend?" Shin smirk.

"I.. Uh.." Tai said dumbfounded.

"All of you are selfish I put my effort,trust,faith but what you give me in return I just need one the truth but now I know all of you are lying!" Shin said as his rage consume him.

"Is he going to berserk?" Chaosmon thought.

Shin stopped in the middle of the way with his eyes in blank expression and his crest drops and was disintegrated.

"What is happening to him?" Matt asked.

"We'll found out" sora said as she hoped nothing goes wrong.

Shin dropped his black screen digivice to the ground and appears a new digivice but it's darker and like a watch a black one.

"Shin.." Dorumon shakes him.

"Shut up dorumon and do what I say" He said in a coldest kind of way.

"Sure shin.." Dorumon said.

"Now anyone except the digidestined pals there.. Then a black wave of dark energy was into dorumon turning him into a black sword.

"What is that?" Kari said.

"Now you'll forget everything that has happened here." Shin said..

"Shin wait.." Davis said.

"I don't care for such nonsense talking your dragging me into. Dark Eraser! The black wave energy turns into a black light...

"Shin!" They said as they passed out.

"Now astamon put them back to where they are before" Shin ordered.

"Yes master" astamon disappeared with the children.

"What about us?" Veemon said.

"Oh if you tell just one thing veemon I'll kill him right in front of your eyes!" Shin threathened veemon who wasn't affected.

"Okay.." Veemon said.

"Hmm but first to make sure you are in my control.. Shin put a dark core in veemon and veemon screams in pain.. And evolves to Dark Exveemon.

"What is your plan?" Exveemon said.

Shin began to space out and a dark portal opens his eyes were more blank than before and he disappeared with chaosmon and dorumon.

"The end is beggining haha!" The figure in black hood said and disappears

SK77: wow that was long!

Davis: why did you make us forget?

SK77: To start to the main Story duh..

Takato: and why did you made shin evil?

SK77: cause he have a unique darkness*began spacing out*

Takuya: I think you should give the author a rest he is like his

SK77: I doubt I can write the next chapter. Hmm sorry for the lateness it is school work and many homeworks on the pile but school weekend will arrive soon I hope and I'll be able to update recently :)


	18. Arc 2 Chapter 2

A/N: Wow I think that was a long story and an intense one I'm doing this until all my ideas or story is done... Well there will be another but not for a while I think. So here is the recap!  
Takuya(Recap) We have fighting a digimon called chaosmon and oh boy he is strong.. Me,JP,Tommy,Zoe,Kouichi and Koji must find the last 2 spirits if we want to call upon my powers and get shin back...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 17: Shin's Doubt

Takuya's Digital World(Takuya POV)  
I was hitting the trashcan like usual ranting my cursed at that time "Kuuuusooo!" Zoe was worried about me since I took it very bad "Takuya it seems you're pretty dense..". I just laughed at myself for not having the choice number 2. "Fine then I proposed to fight but no!" I glared at koji.  
Koji looking at me irritated started to talk"Um zoe takuya is getting stressed just over one fight!" We sigh but zoe cut in the middle of the conversation "What if shin said is right though the digidestined are centered,selfish guys hmm I don't know what will happen if the tamers know." "But we can't just stay here all day" Now it's JP's turn to get reckless and itching to fight.  
"Yeah and why did he do that?" Tommy the youngest of warrior asked politely

"He do that cause he care for his friends and instead he goes there he is bringing everyone back even means sacrificing one's self" I said it in full expression and full of words and I know I'm not that of a stupid goggle head.  
"Takuya since when did you talk rationally?" Koji said in awe but at the same time he is surprised that I learn how to use poetry.  
"I'm not a hotheaded guy you all think.. He is right in the end all of them are selfish" Takuya ramble and started cursing the digidestined while on the other hand kouichi was relieved this way they can see what the fake are with the digidestined. Koji wanted to say something but was stop by kouichi."If you wanted to start a fight not here koji we all had a bad day and please don't say it" Kouichi then warned koji if he was wrong and just back off for a while "Fine" He mumbles and get going with the others until there is only Zoe and Takuya.  
"So did he say something to you takuya?" Zoe worriedly say that but it didn't matter to me I just started explaining.  
"Well actually zoe there is something I like to explain" I tried to explain what happen before yesterday it was 2 weeks ago if I remember *flashback*  
Shin was running from I don't know what and started pushing me "What gives!" My head started swirling but when I see shin's face it looks like he was being torn apart.  
"Hey buddy could we talk?" I just asked that blindly without thinking.  
"Sure" He muttered at my words like wanting to go as fast as possible.  
"So let's just uh sit over there!" He nodded and goes with me well I forced him to.  
"Let me just explain from the start and don't ask question from me after the story is over is that clear takuya-san?" Shin warned me to not add some spices to the story.  
"It begins when I was walking to the store everyone is happy but... All they care is davis actually his treatment ended 3 weeks ago but the older digidestined like matt or tai still over protective about davis or something and.. From all people I was said that uncared cause I just treated everything normal"  
*flashback*  
"Hey davis did you know how everyone started to act strange and I hate it.." Shin rambled with davis giving the worried.  
"Wait shin are you jealous?" Davis worriedly said that without him noticing it.  
"No I'm not! It's just weird!" Shin begin to angered from the bottom till the top of his spine.  
"Oh you're so jealous" Davis still reassured to his answer but shin didn't give a word and just run off in hatred,dumbness and jealousy. "Oh shoot did I say something wrong again?" Davis wondered.  
*end of flashback*  
"Wait he is right you're jealous but.." Before takuya could say anything shin cuts in "Oh is that what you think so?"  
He muttered. "I'm not done but the others is also wrong in giving those special treatment even if I go wrong not even zoe or the others especially koji worries that much" I began to explain how we treated our team.  
"It's so nice to be in a team like that but I guess I'm stuck with them" Shin muttered and gives a smile to takuya while saying thank you for the last time And shin slips something in takuya's D-Tector the spirit of earth and steel that somehow he steal for doing some project.  
"What is this for?" I asked to him but he just gave a week smile and suddenly disappeared to thin air and whisper "Keep them save"  
*end of flashback*  
"Wait so shin gives you back the spirit but I thought..." She said it and shocked about what is coming.  
"Well zoe this is the bad part of it I think I've been hit by his dark eraser" Zoe sees the burn mark it is shin's doing but why did takuya doesn't simply forget about everything.  
"I think that it's time for me to take his step and I entrust you with these" He gives a warm smile but at the same time frighten her. He gives the earth and steel spirit from himself to takuya.  
"It's beginning" Takuya head hurts like crazy. Zoe was still shocked from it all but started to run and cry at the same time.  
"That is the zoe I know and she will tell the others" Takuya panting on the ground and his eyes becomes black as night while holding the black spirit of agunimon.  
"Let us begin" He said it as he turned into dark agunimon.  
Unknown place.  
"It seems my dark eraser doesn't just erase memories but also turns people negativity" The figured sees the act of takuya and chuckled.  
"My king could I come in?" The digimon said it and close the door.  
"So did you have what I want astamon?" The figure began to chuckled evilly.  
"Yes my lord I mean king what do you want to do with it?" He said it in a monotone but want to know kind of thing.  
"Oh this is just a precaution if the digidestined just remember everything" He was holding into hiS spirit evolution and his device becomes one with it with a red beeping sound.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SK77: well this is a redone and the story's plot is drastically changed to a credit of my friend draken

Davis: and it actually took you or takuya for the next chapter to start on the transformation but you rushed it.  
SK77: Hey! I know it's rushed but this is a tragedy to the legendary warrior so takuya is joining chaosmon side.  
Takato: It's better than last time and this way the evil guys can have more of their part.  
SK77: well thanks for those who follow me so far and review!


	19. Arc 2 chapter 3

A/N: Wow this is the new chapter already? Well I'm going through an exam and I can't write this all day with a sudden change in plot but enjoy.  
Takuya(Recap) Hahaha I've given the the spirit of steel and earth check.. Then turns into dark agumon Check! I'm looking forward to what zoe in doing what she does. now to find him and reunited with my ally.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 18: Water finds her owner.  
"Kya~Kya~Kya~ it's just you and me arbormon" Ranamon laughed but a sudden turn on the girl she was looking for is there. "Go now ranamon before you lost her" Arbormon ordered her around.  
"Since when I'm your pawn?" Ranamon argued with arbormon but leave after arbormon was angry.  
At school(Shion POV)  
Okay what to do? I think about of having a nice time with shin but then again he has been busy with detention lately I didn't know if he is at himself anymore.  
"Kya~Kya~Kya~ Are you the girl I'm looking for?" Ranamon asked to me and my D-arc just blink and accepting her.  
"Then you're really my partner!" She jump happily and goes to my D-Tector I don't know what happen but I might just like her now. "Hey Shion we're late for class!" Hikari the class leader warned me to go to class before gives us detention yet again.  
"Okay! Just a minute!"I wondered and followed her to class well me and shin was 2 class different. Since they uses the period class and mine was 9-3 while shin is 9-1.  
"What is it with you being late" Hikari asked me that lately I've been late to class. We go off to class without hikari realizing that I whispered to ranamon there is something wrong with hikari and stuff.  
(No one POV)  
Soccer Practice.  
"Shin watch out!" Davis warned shin but he didn't look at it and hits his head hard cause one of the player hits him with a powerful kick on the air.  
"I'm fine just get off from me" Shin hands off the players hand hardly and left the field. Davis gives off a warning to hideyoshi about today.  
"Hideyoshi you shouldn't do that"  
"It was an accident!"  
"Yeah I hope it is or you're back to the bench"  
With that statement davis comes out to see shin but shin just won't stop.  
"Wait up!"  
"What now?"  
"Why are you so pissed up all of the sudden?" Davis asked shin why he has been angry for the past 3 days.  
"I don't know davis maybe if the teachers aren't mad at me for everything and detention for a week sounds bad" He said and left him on the soccer field.  
"Okay I'm starting to get suspicious here and I'm going to find out what.." He joins the other back to the field.  
At the music room.  
"Oh why? Why must this world so cruel" shion sings with her piano but then someone attack her from behind.  
"Watch out!" Ranamon warned her but shion already know who attacked her.  
"It is you heh Lilithmon"  
"How did you know my attacks?" The figure chuckle as she appears from the sky.  
"Let's take it outside shall we?" Shion smiled at her.  
"Sure thing little miss perfect!" Lilithmon wanders of to shion as they went outside.  
"How did I defeat them ranamon?" Shion asked on ranamon oh how to use the D-Tector. She sigh finally telling her by using and say Spirit evolution.  
"Spirit Evolution!"  
"Ranamon"  
"Wow I look younger but this is nice" Shion mutters to herself while lilithmon attacks her.  
"Nazar Nail!"  
"Draining Rain!"  
Lilithmon's attack becomes weaker and shion aka ranamon able to dodge it "Whipping Waves!"  
Lilithmon pant and she thought this is the first time she had a serious battle.  
"Empress Emblaze!"  
This time ranamon was in pain and she was shock after the attack but a voice said use the slide evolution and it will guide you.  
"Slide evolution! Calmaramon!"  
The newly work squid really brings a new face on town. And water began to surface around.  
"Nazar Nail!"  
"Acid Ink!"  
She blocks out lilithmon attacks and backfire it at her.  
"Curses" Lilithmon mutters and cursing the spirit of water.  
"I'm not done yet" As she said it she wonders off and uses her Titanic Tempest to bring lilithmon down to her knees.  
"Curses! Phantom Pain!"  
"Grahhh!" Calmaramon scream in pain but she thinks about it and split herself into shion.  
"It ends here! Nazar Nail!" Lilithmon attacks shion time have slowed down and she thinks is this how its gonna end. "No!" A light piece protect shion and unlocks the last feature of the D-Tector the 1/4 of crest of faith.  
"It's Time!" The D-tector shouted in shin's voice.  
*Transformation Sequence!*  
She sees that ranamon and calmaramon united and she began to say.  
"Double Spirit Evolution!"  
Her body becomes to change into a mermaid version of herself.  
"Ancient Mermaimon!"  
Digimon Anamlyzer (Ranamon's voice")  
Kya~Kya~kya~ My mega form ancient mermaimon the goddess of water and the ruler of the ocean. My great maelstrom and Crystal Billow will turn you into pieces.  
"Crystal Billow!"  
"Nazar Nail!"  
The two shooting attacks got through and hits back to each other so far. It's a stalemate.  
"You will pay for that demon of lust!"  
"Try me Mermaid girl!"  
They both cursed on each other before Mermaimon sent Lilithmon to her doom.  
"Great Maelstrom! Take this!" She uses the water waves to attack lilithmon but failed to finish her cause a dark portal opens and lilithmon smirk and told I'll be back! Just you wait mermaid girl! She cursed Mermaimon.  
"Sure thing Lust" Mermaimon smiled as she and ranamon turns back to normal.  
"We'll be waiting for you lilithmon!" She thought to herself. Ranamon just rant about how that witch have survived. Shion and ranamon walk through until they see shin mumbling about something in a high pitch sound.  
"Stupid school work! Stupid Detention! Stupid Soccer! Everything is stupid!" Shin shouted loudly even ranamon could hear it.. Ranamon and shion just shook their head and pass Shin.  
In an unknown place.  
"You really failed me lilithmon" The figure sitted on the throne looking unimpressed. "Let's go chaosmon it's time to get your partner back" The figure and a dorumon disappears. Chaosmon just nodded on the ground and the two disappears.  
The other 2 figure just shook their head.  
"Anyway I'm going to get our new ally on the run haha let's go astamon" The white brunette boy with a black butler kind of suit goes off to set their new pal on the run... The last figure just laughed while the two seated and waiting for the good time to strike the digidestined again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SK77: Wow that was tiring

Davis: Oh you mean re done the chapter?  
SK77: Yup FYI the next chapter we'll find out who is chaosmon partner.  
Takuya: Yeah and it's not gonna be epic as it sounds.  
SK77: Wow you really ruin my mood*tazers him*  
*takuya passes out on the ground*  
Takato: Ooohhh that has got to hurt better than lock in a sarcofagus eh author?  
*silent*  
SK77: Don't put me on that sarcofagus again! *runs from his other oc's*  
Takuya: while we help the author from getting chained into sarcofagus clicked the yellow button.  
Calumon: And review Calu~


End file.
